Dark Days Ahead
by Trix-of-black
Summary: Hermione invented the 'Refermente' charm which is supposed to reform previous criminals into normal wizards and witches. However it must first be tested and Hermione's test subject is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The two must now live with each-other for a year to make sure it works, but when Bellatrix is involved nothing is certain. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione awoke to the sound of her owl, Twix, tapping loudly on the glass of her window. An indication he was his usual impatient self and most likely hungry too.

She pulled herself out from the bed and walked over to the window and opened it. The tiny brown tawny owl whizzed in with a screech, flapping past Hermione in her silk nightgown, before diving head first into his bowl of owl treats.

Hermione looked out of the window, it had snowed heavily that night and the entire countryside that surrounded her small farmhouse cottage was a brilliant winter wonderland, covered in thick snow.

There was a loud burp noise from behind her and Hermione turned around to see Twix, standing proudly at her feet and holding out his leg. Attached to it was a piece of parchment and scribbled on the edge of the rolled note was: _**'Hermione. URGENT!'.**_ She instantly recognised the handwriting as her best friend, Harry Potter's.

She knelt down and gently untied the note from the owl's leg. Once freed, Twix flew straight up and landed perfectly on Hermione's shoulder and watched her unfold the letter. "Its rude to read over someone's shoulder you know." Hermione teased the bird and he hooted before burying his head in her wavy brunette hair.

"_**Hermione. Need you to come in today. The charm works. New subjects being brought in today. You get first pick! HURRY! Harry."**_

"Ohh, Harry, noo…." She moaned aloud, "I know the charm works, but I don't want to work with any of the subjects. Oh, Blast!" As she said it Twix leaned over her shoulder to look at the note in her hand quizzically, giving off quiet hoots as he looked at it. "Three days before Christmas and I've got to work. Nice." Twix clicked his beak as she spoke.

"I know Twix, it's not fair is it?" She put the note down and walked over to her wardrobe. The tawny owl clicked his beak in agreement. "Well, as long as I don't get any ex-Deatheaters I should be fine, right?" she said as she searched through her clothes trying to decide what would be the most suitable to wear.

"_Oh stop it Hermione! You'll be fine, the charm works as it should so this wont take long whatever."_ She thought to herself as she pulled out her usual amber dress and tapped it with her wand. In the blink of an eye she was now holding her pale silk nightgown on the hanger and wearing the amber dress.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, while her tawny owl flapped off of her shoulder to get a better look at his reflection and pecked it several times just to make sure it wasn't an intruder. Hermione laughed, "Stop it Twix I need to be quick here." The owl hooted but still watched as his reflection starred back at him.

Hermione walked over to her fireplace in the bedroom and grabbed a small lavender bag of grey Floo Powder from the mantle piece. She opened the bag and she looked inside it with dismay. "Only enough here for one trip. Typical!" She sighed.

"Minx!" She summoned her elf. With a loud crack a very clean looking house elf appeared in the bedroom.

"Mistress called?" The elf squeaked.

"How many times Minx, I said don't call me that please." Hermione didn't like having a house elf but Ginny had thought it would make a good Christmas present a few years ago and Hermione couldn't bring herself to decline and since then she had enjoyed having the extra help, as well as the company.

"Sorry mistress. I mean Miss….Ermm…OOO…Madame…Maid…OOO.. Nooo…Ermmm!" The elf began to look distraught and started to panic on the spot.

"Minx stop!" Hermione tried to command the elf calmly. Minx instantly stood stock-still. "We'll work on that later." The elf nodded frantically. "I need some more Floo Powder, can you go to Diagon Alley and buy me some and then meet me at the Ministry on the 54th floor, if you can?" She asked kindly.

The elf beamed at her new chore instruction, "YES YES YES MISS….You watch, Minx will do it! Minx do good job and get mistress powder. Make mistress pleased Minx will! OOOO!" Her hands flew to her mouth, a look of terror in her eyes as they filled with tears. "Minx called mistress, mistress! Minx bad, Minx very, VERY BAD!" The elf wailed loudly, so much so Twix screeched loudly in frustration at the elf.

"Don't worry yourself Minx please." The elf blew her nose into her large floppy ears and looked at Hermione. "Please Minx just get the Floo Powder to me when you can and then have a shower or bath if you like." Hermione said, glancing at the elf's ears. Minx beamed back at her, nodded in appreciation and then clicked her fingers. With a smoky crack, the elf was gone.

"Right, I'll see you later Twix, alright?" she looked at the Owl as she stepped into the fireplace. The owl hooted a goodbye.

"Ministry Of Magic. Office number 4.3.4!" She said clearly and tipped the contents of the lavender bag onto the hearth and was instantly absorbed into a whirl of emerald green flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione emerged from a tall black marble fireplace in a haze of thick smoke. Coughing, she twirled her wand tip in the air, and the smoke zoomed back up into the chimney.

"Honestly Harry you've got to get that fixed!" she said as she turned to face him, however Harry wasn't there.

Looking up, Hermione saw that sitting at the desk and facing her, was a woman wearing a long-sleeved white oval wrapped around her body. Her arms appeared to be bound to the seat by two very heavy looking iron chains. Yet the thing that made her recognisable was the long tangled mass of curled raven hair. The witch starred at Hermione, her deep black eyes fixed Hermione to the spot as shock and fear spread through her.

"Le….Lestrange." Hermione staggered backwards in disbelief and raised her wand in readiness to defend herself.

"Expecting someone else here were we, Granger?" The dark haired witch taunted.

"What are you doing here!?" Hermione demanded. She could see the witch was no danger to her, at the moment, but she still held her wand firmly as she lowered her arm.

"Oooo, someone's being brave, asking me a question, you sure you want to do that Granger, are you quite sure?" Bellatrix spoke with an unnaturally high-pitched whisper. Hermione watched as Bellatrixes eyes began to dart around the room frantically.

"Don't try looking for an escape Lestrange!" Hermione warned, raising her wand for the second time. Bellatrix froze and her eyes looked straight into Hermione's.

There was a moment's pause. Neither said anything and Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the trapped witch in front of her. Even when the woman was wrapped up Hermione could see that the years in Azkaban after the war had not been kind to her.

Sharp points where her shoulders were protruded under the material. The mass of hair resembled more of a solid lump of matted hair than it did compared to its original silky curls. Her cheekbones were highly obvious as the skin stretched over them like paper. Even her eyes that, you could say Hermione, had once considered to be enchantingly beautiful, had sunken inwards making them look nearly completely blacked out.

"Like what you see Granger?" Bellatrix tilted her head back and bit her tongue as she watched the brunette. Hermione realised she had taken far too much time observing the woman in the chair and looked away.

'_Keep it together your better than her Hermione. She is nothing to you but a murderer.'_ She thought to herself and spun back around to face Bellatrix.

"NO!" Hermione snapped, she was breathing heavily.

Bellatrix stopped grinning now and pouted like a child in trouble, but Hermione could see the look in Bellatrixes eyes as they glinted in the light that she was only being silly.

"I see a murderer. A shell of a human being in fact," Hermione walked towards her and she allowed all the hatred she had had for the woman since the day she had been tortured by her at the Malfoy Manor to come out in her words, "In fact, Bellatrix Lestrange, I see a coward. I see Voldermorts least favourite follower."

Now Bellatrix was whimpering in the restraints, her eyes paled over as she recoiled at the mention of her once great lord. "THAT'S A LIE!" she screamed at Hermione who couldn't help but smile at the pain she was inflicting upon her.

"Its not and you know it." She said calmly, "he never loved you Lestrange." She was now inches away from Bellatrixes face as the woman struggled to break free from her binds, her eyes full of hatred at Hermione as tears streaked down her dry cheeks. She barred her jagged yellow teeth to Hermione and she hissed in a threatening manner. "No one could ever love you Lestrange." There was silence as Bellatrix gazed at Hermione who returned the stare.

Hermione could feel her anger draining as she observed the amount of torment she had caused the woman. She was not a nasty person yet she had allowed herself to lower herself to Bellatrixes level just this once, she considered it to be her little revenge.

Suddenly Bellatrix leaned forward fast, and their lips met abruptly. Hermione felt the cold flesh from Bellatrixes blood red lips meet hers and her heart leapt inside her chest, but before she allowed it to develop any further Hermione pulled away, reeling backwards.

Bellatrix no longer looked weak and tormented, now she looked powerful and in that one move Hermione's revengeful words had crumbled in their efforts.

Bellatrix chuckled a low evil laugh while Hermione snatched her wand up and pointed it at the cackling witch for the third time. There was a ***click** and a blue cloaked man with jet-black hair stepped through the door. The pair froze as they looked at the man in the doorway.

"Harry!" Hermione sighed in relief and lowered her wand.

"Hermione, you're here? That was fast." He looked between the women, noticing a bored looking Bellatrix and a rather flustered Hermione he added, "glad to see you two are getting acquainted again."

He flicked his wand and with a whistle the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who viewed, followed and favourited my story so far, I had no idea it would be this popular so THANK YOU! Would be great to get some feedback from you all, to see where you would like to see the story go or what you would like to see happen, feel free to leave it as a review or drop me a message any time! Thank you all, again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Would just like to say, yet another, HUGE thank you to all of you who read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story, I literally never thought it would be this popular!**  
><strong><em>Warning<em> this chapter contains a little violence and is from the point of veiw of Bellatrix. I added this one in just so you get an idea of how she got into Harry's office and out of Azkaban. Again huge thank you to you all! Please review as would love to know what you think! ENJOY! ^_^**

Bellatrix lay on the icy stone floor of her cell. She could hear the screams of the other inmates in her quarters as the Dementors went through their nightly feed. She was one of 52 other prisoners in this part of Azkaban, reserved for the most cruel, vicious and loyal of all the Deatheaters that had been caught after the battle at Hogwarts six years ago.

Herself and Rodolphus had managed to evade capture for eleven months. Living like urchins in the gutters of the streets, feeding on sewer rats, and if they were lucky, a stray cat that came to close to their hideout. However both had known what awaited them, here, at Azkaban. Having escaped less than four years ago, the rats were like fine dining in comparison the Dementors torture every night.

As the wails grew louder, Bellatrix felt her heart begin to race, faster and faster, louder and louder the pounding in her ears became. She pushed herself up, her heavy manacles scraped across the floor. She peered upwards to a small barred window in the walls, which was nothing more than a small loophole, like one you would find in a medieval castle.

She winced as the white light from the moon, that was just visible, shone through. Her cell walls glistened green and silver as the light caught the damp and the moss. She smiled for what felt like the first time since her capture, _'I'd almost forgotten how the moon looked,'_she thought to herself. Yet the screams and cries grew louder and nearer still.

Bellatrix backed herself into the darkest corner and turned to face the solid wrought iron door. She tried to push herself further into the wall, hoping that maybe it would swallow her up and the Dementors wouldn't come tonight. Yet it didn't and her feet were bruised and cut, every touch seemed to hurt them, so she gave up.

Examining her hands she remembered when she would look down at them and they would be dainty and clean, now however the nails were long and twisted with dried blood surrounding the cuticles. Her palms were sore and rough under the skin where it had split or torn from where she had fallen or slipped countless times onto the hard floor.

Then it came, the all too familiar cold spine-numbing chill. Shivers ran up her spine in waves. Her hands began to shake uncontrollably. Her breath became a brilliant white as the temperature plummeted. Again she attempted to force her body even further into the corner until her feet bled.

"NO! Not again. Not again. Please. Please…Noooo….!" She begged and she buried her head in her arms and screamed, as slowly painful memories began seeping into her mind again.  
>****<p>

* * *

><p><em>"And what if I don't want to marry him?"<em>

_"You will marry Lestrange and that final!" Her father roared._

_"And if I refuse?" The sixteen year old threatened back, and she recoiled, instantly regretting her words._

_"YOU!? Dare refuse me!?" He bounded towards her, a great rage visible in his eyes._  
><em>The younger Bellatrix backed herself into the bookcase as fast as she could in an effort to escape.<em>

_He grabbed her wrist and flung her back across the room. Like a rag doll she landed on a heap in the floor. Her fathers weight was suddenly bearing down on her. Violent shocks hit her face as he backhanded her with his fists. "YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD IN MY HOUSE!" He yelled hitting her over and over again. She could feel hot blood run from her nose and lips as she lay there helplessly._

* * *

><p><em>"Look, I know this was arranged but you're my wife now." The tall figure in traditional dress robes walked over to her taking care to lock the door to the bedroom and remove the key from the lock.<em>

_"I may be your wife, but I'll never serve you as one." Bellatrix turned her back to him and began removing the white-laced gloves. She observed herself in the mirror; a pretty, slim fitting, silk-laced dress clung to her bodice perfectly._

_"I am your husband." Lestranges voice was dark and commanding now. She turned to face him again. He was shaking as he looked at the bed. He then held out his hands towards her and nodded his head towards it. "C'mon. Its not as bad as you think." But his voice was sinister and he walked towards her slowly._

_Bellatrix gasped as she realised what he meant. She dropped the gloves, "NEVER!" She screamed as she ran toward the door but the dress refused to let her legs move faster. She was an easy catch._

_Lestrange dragged her down onto the floor. She screamed and kicked with all her might. He ripped the dress fabric with surprising ease so that he was now straddling her and he revealed her lower body as he through the fabric aside so that Bellatrix was now covered in little more than black-laced underwear._

_"I'd imagined this more romantic and in a bed." He gasped and smiled as he stole a kiss from a squirming Bellatrix. "But I guess beggars can't be choosers!" She tried to push him off but he held her arms above her head with only one of his. He was too strong and over powering her was all too easy._

* * *

><p>Tears drained from her eyes as they burned from the memories but now they were fading and the room, although still cold, was warmer than before. However there was now a sound of muffled footsteps outside the door now.<p>

She titled her head in order to hear more, '_Dementors don't walk?!_' She questioned herself, as the mumbling of voices could now be heard on the other side. She was certain she could just about hear the conversation of two men, but who they were she couldn't tell;

"I'm telling you we've cracked it, there's no one in this place we can't fix!" a deep male voice spoke enthusiastically.

"She's not going to go along with it, and frankly I'd rather this one stayed here, she deserves nothing more." Bellatrix was certain she recognised this mans voice but it had changed slightly from when she had last heard it and couldn't remember to whose face it belonged to.

"I understand your lack of enthusiasm towards using her first but..."

"But nothing, I almost lost everything because of that witch and I'm not about to put my friends life in danger because of this!" This time the recognisable voice sounded angrier and the colour black flashed through her mind.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, the Daily Prophet have already begun printing his story for the Christmas day release and"

"That's not my problem, I would rather use someone else, someone less, well, like her."

The deep voice became little more than a whisper now but Bellatrix leaned forward as much as she could without disturbing her shackles, so as to hear the mans words. "She's a Deatheater, and a murderer I understand your point but think about it my boy! There's still a chance he could return remember? So who better than his most loyal servant, Lestrange could help you. Use this opportunity to get all the information from her you can so we can finally live without fear of his return."

There was a long pause before the other man responded, but all Bellatrix knew was that they wanted information from her, and now she was determined not to give it to them.

"Fine but I'm telling you now, Shacklebolt, she puts one toe out of line, and everything's off and she comes straight back here."

'_Shacklebolt? Wait, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic? Can't be, no way, I'm hallucinating!'_ She thought angrily to herself and she buried her head into her folded arms.

However as she did so there were several rough sounding ***Clicks** and ***Clanks** and the door to Bellatrixes cell swung open.

Standing in the doorway were two figures, one greatly taller than the other who wore brilliant violet robes while the other looked more casual in a shirt and jeans.

Bellatrix glanced up and gasped as she suddenly realized who was standing in her cell, "POTTER?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! So here's the next chapter and its all back to the office now where we left the two ladies and Harry in chapter 2! Special thank you to thoughs of you who reviewed and read my story, I'm glad to see you're enjoying it so far, and if anyone has anything they would like to see happen between the two witches please let me know and i will try and put it in somewhere in future chapters! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Hermione looked from Harry to Bellatrix. She noticed Harry's green eyes kept avoiding hers, as he rummaged through several papers in a black brief case on the desk Bellatrix was still seated at. Yet the woman remained still in her chains, with little more than a bored expression on her face with glazed over eyes that stared gloomily out through a window on the far wall.<p>

Unable of what to think of the situation, Hermione decided it was time for action.

"Harry this better not be what I think it is?" She began still looking at him firmly, however he refused to look up at her.

"I'm afraid, that it is exactly what you think it is." He glanced up at her, guilt quite obvious on his expression.

"That's right Granger. You're stuck with me now!" Bellatrix seemed to have livened up a bit and she spun herself around on the chair, giggling to herself.

"Harry no way, you cant possibly expe…."

"I don't but Kingsley said…." He began.

"Oh to hell with Kingsley! Harry she's a Deatheater, murderer, a psychotic lunatic! You know this!" she was almost pleading with him, the last thing she wanted was to have a Deatheater to work with.

"I am here you know!" Bellatrix spat at the brown haired witch, "trust me Granger, I don't like it as much as you! Would rather rot in Azkaban than spend the next year with a mudbl…"

"That's enough! BOTH of you!" Harry stood in front of the two women now, giving each of them warning glares.

However Hermione had heard Bellatrix and turned on Harry for the third time, "A whole year!? Harry that was not in the agreement. Besides, you said I _'get first pick'_ its what you wrote, in the letter this morning remember? Bellatrix Lestrange doesn't exactly give me much choice does it?!" She was cross with her friend, she felt he had cheated her a little by hiding such important information.

"Hermione look, let me explain," he began again, a little more calmly than before. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but after seeing Harry raise his hand in a polite gesture she allowed him to continue. "Kinsley told me we would get several people, however someone in the Ministry let slip of what was happening and sold the story, of your charm, to the Daily Prophet."

"Who sold it!? They should be sacked immediately Harry!" Hermione was outraged, it was supposed to be a secret between only the highest ranking Aurors and Ministry officials.

"I don't know but.."

"Who would have thought it, the world of politics being so corrupted." Bellatrix mumbled and laughed, but more to herself than to Harry or Hermione, who was shocked by Bellatrixes words but thought better of it than to challenge her at the moment.

"But," he went on, "Kingsley managed to intercept the papers tale, however in doing so said that they could print out that a known Deatheater was about to be tested, and the safest option was, well," he gestured to Bellatrix.

"MEeeeeeeeeee!" Bellatrix screamed in delight as she spun herself on the chair again.

"And as the charm hasn't been completely one hundred percent approved on the test subjects, Lestrange is to be observed by an Auror, for a whole year." He paused and then added, "like the one who invented the charm."

Hermione felt shock ebb through her. How could Harry allow this woman out of Azkaban? Had he forgotten what she had done? Had he forgotten Sirius, Tonks and Lupin, all the people she had killed and tortured? All of these questions bubbled in her mind as she, Hermione contemplated that she was about to have to spend a whole year with her. She could feel her heart drop as she observed the dirty, older looking woman, who stopped spinning and glanced from Hermione to Harry.

"Hermione I am sorry but, if anything goes wrong," he adjusted his tone so that Bellatrix was now listening, "Bellatrix will return to Azkaban where the Dementors kiss awaits." Hermione observed Harry, as a malicious smile crept over his cheeks.  
><em>'So he does remember Sirius?"<em> Hermione thought. There was a blubbering whimper from the chair and Bellatrix was biting her lip and was frowning hard at Harry.

"So I take it you will behave Bellatrix?" said Harry, a cold demeanour about him now as he pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk. Hermione waited as the seconds that felt like minutes ticked by, she was desperate for Bellatrix to refuse and have to be sent back to Azkaban where she would never have to see her again. Yet, at the thought of that something inside her bubbled, as if a jealous monster had just woken up within her, and all the monster wanted, was Bellatrix. _'NO! Stop this! She's a killer, its nothing less than she deserves!'_ she said angrily in her head.

Bellatrix nodded frantically. It was obvious the last place she wanted to be was back in Azkaban.

"Good." Said Harry. "In that case Hermione, come here and sign this form for me." Obviously noticing Hermione's expression he added quickly, "just to say that you agree to perform the charm here with me as a witness and that you agree to allow for Bellatrix to return with you for the next 12 months, and so on so fourth."

Hermione nodded, glancing at the raven-haired witch who was now straining in the chair to watch Hermione sign the parchment.

"Right, now that that's all done," Hermione watched as Harry turned to Bellatrix and began explaining to her about the charm for the next five minutes. "So once you wake up you'll be living with Hermione, and remember, ANY problems you cause, no matter how small, its back to Azkaban understand?" Harry finished as a very bored looking Bellatrix nodded.

Hermione withdrew her wand from its holster shed place it in, she noticed as Bellatrixes eyes followed her movements as she lifted up the skirt of her dress slightly, revealing the wand holster half way up her pale skinned leg. However Hermione pretend not to notice. She readied herself and pointed the wand at Bellatrix who had shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists in the shackles.

Hermione wondered if the witch was frightened and suddenly felt sorry for her but Harry coughed, bringing Hermione's thoughts back to the process in hand.

She took a deep breath and focused on removing everything evil from the woman in front of her, but her thoughts kept contradicting themselves;

'_Do I really want Bellatrix to change?' 'What if it doesn't work?' 'What if it does?'_ Harry coughed again signalling for her to hurry up with a jolt of his head. Hermione, feeling flustered pointed her wand where she guest, if Bellatrix still had one, her heart would be and spoke clearly, "Refermente!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked at the sleeping Bellatrix as she lay in the hospital bed. The healers had done a brilliant job at cleaning the dark haired witch up. The dirt that had covered up most of her beautiful features had gone, revealing Bellatrixes pale skin and incredibly red lips. her hair shone and twirled into perfect curls around her face. Even though the witch was at least twenty years older than her, Hermione couldn't help but notice how young she looked for her age, only a few faint lines where her usual frown seemed to remain on her face, but even so Hermione couldn't stop herself looking at those crimson lips.

Over and over Hermione kept replaying the kiss Bellatrix had stolen from her in Harry's office. She thought of how her heart had fluttered in her chest, how she had to fight herself to pull away from it_. 'Oh this is stupid!_' Hermione thought angrily and she picked up a magazine from the table next to Bellatrixes bed side.

She sighed as she flipped through several Christmas shopping adverts. Then the ache in the pit of her stomach returned as she remembered. the emptiness felt as though it was going to swallow her up. Her eyes started sting as her vision blurred from the tears. She looked at her hand and onto her fourth finger. The Amethyst jewelled ring was the last thing she had of him. She pulled it up to her mouth and kissed it softly before saying it herself with a chocked whisper, "I miss you, so much Ron. I just wish you were here with me...Right now, I just want you here." It was impossible to control her tears any further and she let them flood down her cheeks allowing for several gasps and sobs escape her lips.

"I miss him too." Hermione looked up to see Harry standing on the other side of Bellatrix, he must have walked in while she was sobbing.

"It's just...Hard I guess" she sniffed, trying to recompose herself. She watched Harry try to hide his contorted expression, which he always had when he tried to control himself from falling apart. One of the things Hermione had always respected him for was his way of keeping everything together. Never falling apart, even after everything he had been through.

"I know." He sighed, "How's she doing?"

Hermione's frustration grew at having to start discussing Bellatrix when she had only just started to think of Ron again. "I don't know, other than clean they can't find what's wrong with her." She then mumbled under her breath, "probably faking it anyway."

"I can't understand it, this has never happened before, what went wrong?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt a small wave of guilt as she remembered not being fully focused when she cast the charm on Bellatrix, a key requirement when performing the spell. Her mind had been considering whether she wanted to change Bellatrix or not, but she hated the woman, didn't she? Again she spotted the red lips of the woman, and the hole in her stomach for Ron began to dissipate.

"I ... I assume that she was just...Well maybe there was so much evil in her that the charm wasn't strong enough." She tried to avoid being questioned by Harry at the moment, she wasn't in the mood to have finger pointed in her direction. "After all, the charm has only been used on minor criminals before now." She said sternly. "If you want someone to blame Harry, blame Kingsley, for choosing this.." She flapped her hands in Bellatrixes direction, "this, this, Bitch!"

Harry gasped. "Hermione!"

"_Nice_ Granger, _real_ nice!" Bellatrix had awoken without either of them noticing, and she wasn't bound in chains anymore. Hermione stood up, instinctively pulling out her wand and pointing it at Bellatrix, who smiled slyly, flashing her new white teeth as she bit her lip and pushed herself into an upright sitting position.

"Harry, get the Auras! I'll keep watch on her!" she commanded and Harry glanced between the two, before leaving the hospital room, sending his stag Potronus ahead of him.

"Why is it when we meet, you're always pointing at me?" Bellatrix laughed haughtily and stretched her arms outwards. "Hmm, love stretching, do you enjoy stretching Granger?"

_'What an odd thing to ask. Maybe the charm worked after all'_ Hermione thought.

"God you still think I'm a threat?!" Bellatrix sounded annoyed as she finished stretching. "Look at me Granger. Look! NO WAND, HELLLOOO!" she yelled sarcastically holding her arms out in the air.

"No...I suppose you're not" Hermione agreed but kept her eyes fixed on the woman. Bellatrix sighed and began examining herself and her surroundings.

"hmmm, I'm clean" she said examining her hands, before giving Hermione a coy smile, "did you do this Granger?" she asked tossing her head back and running her hand through her hair.

"Do you remember how you got here Lestrange?" Hermione asked distractedly, as she eyed the suspicious woman.

"Yes, where is here?" Bellatrix looked around, "and, what am I wearing?!" She looked down and pulled at the blue hospital gown, looking down the neck to see her body beneath it. "Well, you did clean everywhere didn't you!" Bellatrix chuckled.

"Stop that! I didn't clean you Lestrange!"

"Don't call me that!" Bellatrix snapped, a sudden penetrating darkness glazed over her eyes. Hermione was shocked and stepped back_, 'Harry needs to hurry up!'_ Hermione thought anxiously.

The lights began to flicker, Hermione looked as Bellatrix still looked increasingly angry at being called Lestrange and stared menacingly at her. Suddenly Hermione felt frightened as the lights went on and off for longer periods of time leaving the pair in almost total darkness, _'Is she doing this?'_ She panicked, "LESTR...BELLATRIX STOP IT! Whatever it is you're doing, don't!" Hermione couldn't help but transfer the fear she felt into her voice as the lights flicked off again.

Yet when they buzzed back on Bellatrix had moved, without even making a sound, "Bella...!"

"SHHHH mudblood!" Hermione heard Bellatrix give her a harsh whisper, but it was more of warning than a threat. Hermione wheeled around on the spot, wand still pointing in front of her. She saw Bellatrix was right behind her now but she was crouched on the floor, her eyes wide, but not with anger, with fear. She had her ear pressed hard against the wall, holding her nearly white finger pressed against her magnificent lips, in an effort to keep Hermione quiet.

the lights blinked off again, plunging them into to darkness.

Hermione felt a cold hand grab her wrist and tug her down to the floor, "What the?"

"SHHH Granger!" Hermione felt Bellatrixes whispered breath brush her cheek and she found herself involuntarily breathing in a very strong Perfume that sent tingles through her spine. Yet she didn't have time to ponder how good the witch beside her smelled, not while something was happening. Something bad.

"What's going on?" She whispered into the darkness.

"It's not me Granger there's, something in the building..." There was a sudden low growl from the other side of the door and its heart stopping sound echoed off the walls. Hermione's stomach became a contortion of what felt like a million butterflies and she couldn't stop herself reach out for Bellatrix in the ark and hold onto her hand. _'She may be evil,'_ Hermione thought as she tried to justify her actions, _'but she's better my friend at the moment than not!_' She couldn't help but feel relieved to find Bellatrix was holding it back.

"What do you mean something's in the building? This is a hospital, a secure..." Hermione began to question the woman, what if this was all a clever trick by Bellatrix?

"It was already here!" Bellatrixes voice was calm but Hermione could tell she was still listening intently against the wood of the door. Another growl came again in the darkness. 

"You mean, it's a patient?" Hermione was shocked, what kind of patient would be a monster? Then worry found its way into her mind, _'Harry!_' He was still out there. What if he hadn't found the Aurors or healers yet? What if the creature found him?

"Exactly..." Hermione felt the cold hand holding hers give it a slight squeeze of reassurance.

"Harry! What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be fine. It's only revealed itself now because it knows I'm here, only it probably thinks I'm alone," Hermione was certain she heard a trace of concern. "He wouldn't risk exposure, not like this!" Bellatrixes dark voice was even more sinister when you couldn't see her face.

"So they've charmed the.."

"Yes the lights! Shut up!" Bellatrix hushed her again and she felt Bellatrixes hand leave hers, followed by a quiet shuffling of clothing. However before should could ask what the witch was up to next, Bellatrix spoke, "Do you trust me Granger?"

"What?!" Hermione suddenly began to rethink that this could all be a clever rouse on Bellatrixes part.

"Well you need to!" Hermione felt the older woman hoist her to her feet, before finding her wand being snatched out of her hands into the darkness. Hermione flung out her arms in dismay, she needed her wand for defence as a loud howl, followed by a deafening smashing of glass came from right in front of her.

everything happened so fast. Hermione felt something sharp scratch her side, before a familiar cold hand found hers in the darkness and pulled her behind Bellatrix. Suddenly the room was ablaze in brilliant green light, Hermione looked around wildly to see Bellatrix standing in front with her wand and was holding an incredibly large and oversized black werewolf in mid-air. Hermione gasped as the half-wolf half-man thrashed madly about above them; clawing and biting inches away from Bellatrixes face. Then with a flick of Hermione's wand the werewolf was bound in the air as a thick rope wound its way around him. The creature whimpered as Hermione watched the ropes tighten around the hairy body, before it landed with a loud cracking thud on the hospital floor. It didn't move.

The hospital lights fluttered back on and Hermione found herself staring in disbelief at the rather calm looking witch in front of her, who looked completely undeterred by the events that had just taken place. In the distance several running footsteps were drawing closer.

"You...You saved me!" Hermione chocked as Bellatrix turned around to face her, "I mean how did you know, AHHH!" Hermione winced in pain and grabbed her side. She Leant back against the bed in an effort to prop herself up.

"You're hurt, let me see." The dark haired witch moved over too Hermione, who watched her intently. Maybe the charm really had worked. The original Bellatrix Lestrange would never have saved Hermione, would she?

"No I'm fine." Hermione said bluntly. She was still uncomfortable with being in the same room as Bellatrix let alone having just been saved by her. She listened as the footsteps drew ever closer, and to the heavy breathing of the knocked out werewolf

"Gives a whole new meaning to '_letting sleeping dogs lie'_ doesn't it?" The woman joked watching Hermione's gaze look at the wolf, "Now let me see.." Bellatrix removed Hermione's hand away from the wound, ignoring Hermione's disapproving looks. "Hmmm... It's alright, just a deep cut, probably need stitches as a doubt you'll want, well, me to heal it for you now." Hermione watched as Bellatrix flashed her yet another dazzling smile while twiddling her wand in her fingers.

Hermione didn't like being left vulnerable and she felt angry and embarrassed at her behaviour earlier, she had done nothing to defend herself, Bellatrix had done it all. Hermione even went as far as to think that Bellatrix could have just saved her life. She felt her cheeks blush. Bellatrix obviously noticed and sighed holding out Hermione's wand for her to take back.

She took it with a violent snatch, "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself!" She examined her own flesh wound, as Bellatrix clearly stifled a laugh, before pointing her wand at it and waved it slowly and instantly 12 perfect stitches closed the deep cut.

"Told you!" She said proudly to Bellatrix, who simply rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Hermione are you?!... HOLY FU..!" Harry had finally arrived with no less than 6 Aurors and two healers in tow, he had just spotted the sleeping, bound werewolf on the floor and was looking stunned between the two witches. Hermione watched as his eyes travelled from Bellatrixes hands, covered in Hermione's blood from examining the wound, to her own blood stained orange dress.

"EXPLAIN LESTANGE WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He Flicked his own wand and the witch froze in place.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Ok, just wanted to say a massive thank you, yet again, to everyone. My story has just reached 40 followers and couldn't possibly get much happier! Now back to the chapter, this one is from the P.O.V of Bellatrix this time, as I just wanted you to get an idea of what was going through her mind as well as Hermione's. Apologies for all spelling and grammar mistakes, I do try but I don't have any spell check as such. Anyways on with the chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Harry no!" The brunette leapt in font, blocking Bellatrixes vision of harry and the rest of the room, as she stood there frozen to the spot. She had to admit, Hermione was being incredibly brave for someone who hasn't seen nearly as many horrors as she had, <em>'but then not many have...'<em> The dark voice whispered in her head.

"Hermione move! I was right, you were right! She deserves to be in Azkaban. She'll never change!"

"No Harry no! We were wrong! I was wrong. Its worked, the charm, I swear it has, Lestr...Bellatrix, Saved me." Bellatrix watched as Hermione slowly stepped aside, revealing Harry standing in front of her. His wand away, but his hands were clenched into fists, with an angry and untrusting look flashed in his eyes as he observed her still frozen figure.

"How can you be sure?" He asked Hermione but not daring to take his eye off of her. Bellatrix tried to move but she was still stuck fast. _'This sucks!'_ she thought impatiently.

"I... I know because she fought off the werewolf. I didn't know he was even there until Bellatrix pulled me out of the way." Hermione blurted out so fast that Bellatrix only just managed to understand what the young woman was saying.

"And the blood?" He asked coldly.

"It's mine Harry." He now turned away and looked at Hermione, "the werewolf cut me or some glass did or whatever, when it burst through the window by the door, but its fine, Bellatrix...Erm...Healed it."

_'You what?! Did not! Why on earth is Granger giving me all the credit?! Foolish girl!'_ Bellatrix was certain this was Hermione's way of impressing her, although she wasn't sure if it had or not.

Harry and Hermione remained talking for a considerable amount of time, seemingly forgetting that Bellatrix was still frozen.

"OK, so its agreed." Hermione's voice perked up again as the pair drew closer to Bellatrix again. "Miss. black."

_'Hmm formal, but ok carry on!'_ Bellatrix thought her reply.

"We're going to unfreeze you now, and then you'll return with me. Harry will send some clothes over later this afternoon. That ok?"

_'Yeah fine whatever." She thought sarcastically," unfreeze me stupid! I cant reply like this Mudblood! thought you were smart?!'_

"She can't reply Hermione." She watched as Harry nudged his friend, and a dainty smile appeared on Hermione's pretty face. It almost angered Bellatrix to see the witch light up like that without her, Bellatrix, doing anything. Was she perhaps jealous of the closeness Hermione and the _'Chosen One'_had?

Harry moved his wand in the air in a figure-of-eight motion around her body, as the wand glided through the air Bellatrix felt her muscles begin to twitch and then become fully mobile once again. She was now fuming with Harry for even placing the spell on her in the first place, _'Who does he think he is, the "Chosen One"! If only I had my wand. Any wand at all would be good!' _She glanced at the top of Hermione's leg where a faint outline of the wand and the holster could be seen under the dress.

Yet she suddenly considered some more pressing matters than putting the boy back in his place. She also noticed that she was now looking at a shy Hermione, _'Is she blushing? Did she notice me looking at her?'_ Bellatrix wondered and she involuntarily gave the witch a faint smile, _'Stop that! she's a Muggleborn! A no good know-it-all! Why do I care if she's blushing? She's filth. Filth! Filth! Filth!"_ Her voice in her head was angry and sharp, so Bellatrix straightened herself up so she was taller than the brunette. She had always considered height over another person emphasized power and control.

"Will someone tell me what's going on!?" She attempted to restrain herself from shouting just yet. A muffled growl emanated from the sleeping werewolf as it was moved by the Aurors out of the room, dragged by a horse potronus.

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Hermione started before him_, 'Old habits die hard I guess'_ Bellatrixes thoughts mumbled as Hermione began.

"Well everything was going fine the charm appeared to be working as expected, with you in a deep trance state but then you started jerking and screaming and just collapsed where you sat." Hermione looked at the floor, Bellatrix was certain that the witch was trying to cover a guilty expression.

"Then what?" she asked still puzzled.

"Then we just..." Hermione looked at Harry, as if telepathically asking if it was ok to continue telling her what had happened.

"Then we brought you here, to be checked over," Harry stepped forward.

_'What are they hiding?'_ Bellatrix thought

"They couldn't find anything wrong with you though," Hermione interrupted, "and then you woke up about four hours afterwards. Then there was the werewolf attack and now you are coming back with me to begin the finishing process of the Refermente charm, to make sure it all works." Hermione's voice was stern, as she spoke to her.

"Great." Bellatrix said flatly, "My father would kill me if he knew I was about to stay with a mud..." She hesitated, as she suddenly remembered how being called _'Lestrange'_ had hurt her and she thought that perhaps _'Granger'_ didn't enjoy the term mudblood either. "With Granger. How things change." She muttered.

"Change can be good, even if not obvious at first." Harry spoke to her and gave Hermione a signal for presumably what Hermione did next. Hermione walked up to her and held out her hand for Bellatrix to take, yet she couldn't help but look at it with disgust, it was one thing for her to grab Hermione's hand when she was saving her life, but a whole other ball game to do it, willingly. Hermione sighed, a clear hint of frustration in her eyes.

"God sake Black! You need to hold on to me so I can disaparate us to my house!"

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the behaviour of the girl but refused Hermione's hand and instead, grabbed her firmly by the wrist.

"Ready?" Harry asked, but that was all Bellatrix heard before, she felt the nauseating twisting and compression as they disaparated, but as soon as it started it was over, and the pair were standing in two foot of previously undisturbed powdery white snow. As she looked around Bellatrix saw that they were standing outside the entrance to what she thought was by far the shabbiest, smallest, and worst place to possibly live in, in the world. However she wasn't wearing any shoes, she was still in the hospital night gown. Hermione, however, walked forward quite happily towards the door of the tiny cottage.

"Well this is my home, and where you'll be staying for the next year." The brunette looked up as she turned the key in the lock, "what do you think?"

Bellatrix had a great many things that she would have liked to say about the conditions she was about to endure but the only words that managed to escape her lips were, "I can't feel my feet!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione looked at the calendar on the wall_, 'Christmas eve…Great.'_

There was no sound of movement throughout the rest of the house, apart from the occasional loud snort from the spare room opposite. _'Disgusting.'_ Hermione thought, as she paced lazily around her room.

It was two in the morning, but she couldn't sleep, why, she wasn't sure. It could have been from the previous day's antics, where she had been saved from a werewolf attack, by none other than Bellatrix Black, who was currently residing, and snoring at a considerable pitch, in her spare room. Or whether she was still awake because she still felt incredibly uneasy having a convicted Deatheater and murderer, sharing her home, for the next year.

She sighed, as she walked past Twix's empty cage and out of her room. She had sent a letter to Harry, only a few hours ago and had had to call her owl back from his nightly hunt; to be sure it would reach her friend by morning. She walked down towards her kitchen and with a flick of her wand she summoned an empty mug to commence filling itself with hot chocolate, while manually switching on the lights.

The kitchen was split into two halves; with large pale tiles coating the floor, a pure marble island sat centrally in the first half, which was surrounded by red and black cupboards on one side, while the other faced an Aga. Next to the Aga was a door that led into the pantry, which was where Hermione would often keep a small collection of rare and hard to find potion items, as well as the typical muggle-type food. The second half of the kitchen contained the main entrance and exit to the house as well as the sink and dishwasher, not that she ever used them; a simple cleaning charm was enough for dirty dishes.

She sat down onto one of her oak stools, at the end of the island, and began to drink her hot chocolate. As she sat there it suddenly dawned on her that the low grumbled snoring, had stopped.

Hermione began to feel her heart pound and she set down the mug, gently, still listening for any signs of movement. Nothing.

She held onto the hilt of her wand, ready to strike if needed. She stood up off of the stool and turned around to face the doorway. As she turned there was a definite shuffling of feet coming from the room beyond. She couldn't stop her heart racing; she held her breath so as to stop herself from making too much noise. She reached for the door handle; wand poised in her other hand.

However, the door was pushed open, effortlessly, before she reached it. She gasped and stepped backwards, "Impedi…!" She began.

"Mistress is awake?" Standing in the doorway, was a very sleepy looking house elf, rubbing one of her large purple, golf ball eyes, and wearing a raggedy night cap, that only covered one of the elves huge ears. In one hand a dirty teddy bear, was dragging across the floor behind her and in the other a copy of yesterdays Daily Prophet.

Hermione breathed a loud sigh of relief, "Minx you, ermm, you frightened me…"

"Sorry mistress…" The elf yawned, "can minx go back to bed now?"

"Yes of cour…Actually minx I have one small job for you." Hermione watched the elf and couldn't help but feel bad for asking something of her at such a late hour. Never-the-less the elf nodded, giving a tired smile with eyes half open.

"I need you to go and check on Bellatrix in the nurs….Spare room, then you can go to bed and have a lie in tomorrow." She smiled sympathetically at the elf, as it swayed sleepily on the spot.

"The mistress Black is asleep mistress." Minx perked up, arousing herself with a shake of the head, "I saw when I came to check on you."

"Are you quite sure now Minx? Only I don't hear any snoring anymore." Hermione asked quizzically, a disapproving tone in her voice now; she didn't like Bellatrix being called mistress, in her own home, by her own elf.

"She's still snoring, but not out loud." The elf tapped her nose knowingly, "Minx was tired, so Minx gave mistress Black a silencing charm." Minx beamed proudly to herself, but quickly added, upon spotting Hermione's worried look, "charm only lasts while she's snoozing mistress. When she wakes up, **'POP!'**, Charm wont work."

Hermione felt rather proud of her little elf, and after bidding Minx good night, she returned to her stool and was left to her thoughts. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes…

_"Hermione get Rose! They're here! Get out!"_

_She ran through burning embers that was once their beautiful home, she tried to call out for her daughter, "Ro…Ros…Ro.." Yet with each breath she took, thick smoke enveloped her lungs, choking her and her words. She sprayed the house with and Aguamente charm, but the water evaporated before it even reached the flames. _

_She tried to call out for her daughter again, but no sound left her other than involuntary coughs and splutters. Her skin was numb to the heat that was searing her skin, she just wanted to find her daughter, and she was desperate to hold her, to keep her safe, to take her away from here._

_Down stairs shouts and screams could be heard amongst a definite shrill cackle._

_"Can't protect her Weasley, you can't protect them both. Won't save them both because both will die with you. Avadakadavra!"_

"So you prefer sitting up to lying down then, Granger?" There was no mistaking the deep sly voice of the woman. Hermione forced her eyes open with a jolt and jumped to her feet. The memory of her dream was still fresh in her mind, but with each passing second it slipped away, until nothing but the familiar, yet unfamiliar, cackle echoed in her head. She was certain she recognized it but before she could remember its maker, it faded away completely.

The sunlight shone brightly through the windows, whitened further, by the fresh snow on the ground outside. Hermione instinctively blocked the light with her hand.

"Still don't trust me huh?" The dark haired woman asked, a slightly happy tone present as she spoke.

"Well you haven't exactly shown any of the, normal, signs of the Refermente charm once its worked. So no, I still don't trust you Black." Hermione noticed the deep brown eyes staring blankly at her, only Hermione had seen this look before; it was one she often had when she was studying a really interesting book. It was then she realized, that the woman staring at her was fully clothed, in her usual black corseted dress, whereas she was in little more than an undone dressing robe and a silk nightgown.

She hastily wrapped herself in the dressing gown, tying it tightly, making sure not to leave too much of her flesh exposed. She notice Bellatrix smile into her mug of something hot, _'probably some of my coffee.' Hermione _thought. Yet this still didn't stop her feeling incredibly embarrassed and exposed to the witch.

"God this is fowl!" Bellatrix proclaimed, looking repulsed by the mug's contents, "ELF!" she cried and with a ***Crack**, Minx, appeared in the kitchen. "Make me a decent coffee," she ordered, thrusting the mug into the elf's hands. Minx stared at her, a frightened look in her wide eyes. "NOW!" Bellatrix snapped.

"No Minx!" Hermione interjected. The elf stopped and she and Bellatrix, turned to Hermione, both with shocked expressions. "Miss Black is quite capable of making her own coffee."

"Watch it Granger or I'll..." Bellatrix began to threaten.

"You'll do what, Black!? Minx is _MY _elf; she doesn't take orders from you! Besides you either do as you're told or, go back to Azkaban. Your choice."

Minx ran towards Hermione and hid behind her legs, holding her ears tightly down. Hermione suddenly became very protective over the small creature, quivering behind her. She had felt this feeling before, although the memories were too painful for her to recall.

Bellatrix stood still, eyeing both Hermione and the elf, carefully. Before biting her lip and placing the mug down with a, more-than-necessary force, onto the counter and walked towards the door with a huff, before stopping as she passed Hermione.

Hermione felt the warm breath of the witch on her neck as she spoke, as it sent shivers running down her body, "careful there Granger."

Hermione spun around to face the black haired woman, who was a good three inches taller than her. Yet she stopped abruptly, as she realized the close proximity between them was mere centimeters.

Again Hermione's eyes caught the ruby red lips of the pale woman in front of her, looking up into her eyes, Hermione couldn't help but feel a flutter of butterflies appear in her stomach. The memory of the kiss Bellatrix had stolen from her flashed through her mind again, and she found herself naturally leaning in closer. She tried to remember what she was going to say to Bellatrix, but her mind was mush, and she couldn't think of what to say.

Bellatrix smiled enticingly towards her before turning away and walking out of the kitchen and calling, "shout when you're ready to go to Diagon Alley!"

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, "what am I doing?!" She said aloud.

"I tell you mistress, I seen you look like that before. Minx has, she has." Hermione looked at her feet, the elf was no longer quivering and was smiling, cheekily up at her.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked still half stunned at her behavior.

"Mistress doesn't know?" Hermione stared blankly at the elf, who cupped her mouth with both hands and giggled playfully into them. "Mistress used to look at master Weasley like that, remember?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N Ok, so here's another chapter, im so gratefull for all of the reviews, they are fab! Again sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm trying to move the story forward a bit now, i have a few ideas as to where id like these two to go in the story, plus i'm getting seriously obsessed with writting this story at the moment, its crazy! LOL Anyways enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was currently, turning into nothing more than a horror story. Wherever Hermione and Bellatrix went, they were followed by glares and whispers, from passers-by who simply looked shocked, frightened, some even angry as they hurried along their way, taking care to look back over their shoulders or nudge a stranger that they were about to pass the pair also.<p>

Hermione just felt embarrassed. She had never had so many dirty looks cast her way, except for the one time when she had "_dated_" Victor Krum, in her fourth year at Hogwarts, and more than half of the female students had either alienated or spread rumours about her.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, seemed to be relishing all of the negative attention, waving enthusiastically and maniacally to those who looked upon her. As a result, they would often turn about and return from the way they came.

Hermione carried, what felt like her own weight in shopping bags, with nearly all of them from 'Flourish and Blotts' and 'Scribbulus Writing Implements', each was full to bursting point, with new parchment, quills, and of course, books.

"I think we've got everything I need..." She said breathlessly to Bellatrix, but when she looked up, Bellatrix was no longer promenading beside her, instead the dark woman had stopped outside 'Slug & Jiggers Apothecary' and was currently standing behind, and eavesdropping, on three unknowing teenage girls, who were examining the latest love potions on display in the window, and the unfortunate girls had just happened to be discussing Bellatrix.

As Hermione walked towards them, she began to hear snippets of the girl's eager discussion.

"I heard she killed for fun!" A large, ugly girl said, who Hermione thought, resembled more hog than human.

"My father said she deserves to die in Azkaban." Her skinny, twig-like friend retorted, "in fact, he'd put her in there if he could!"

"She's insane you know. A total nut job! And according to the papers, they've let her out for some new experiment thing!" The fat one exclaimed.

"Who has?" The skinny one said, eyeing a very peculiar bottle in the window, and squinting to see the price.

"That _Golden Trio_. You must know who they are? For god sake!" the chubby girl nudged her friend, a little too hard and made her stumble.

"That's nothing," replied the third and shortest girl of the three, yet she stopped mid-sentence because, as she turned to face her friends, she had spotted a now menacingly grinning, Bellatrix Black, standing right behind them, listening to their every word.

"Did you know something else?" Bellatrix said as she leaned towards the girls, who pressed themselves against the window, mouths agape from the frozen gasps and screams that they were too terrified to make.

"Bellatrix don't…" Hermione pleaded, but Bellatrix held up her hand to silence her, without turning around.

"The best people, that I find, to torture, are little girls. In fact, girls around your age." Bellatrix spoke in an intensely dark whisper as she observed the terrified teens. Hermione couldn't see what their expressions looked like, but she couldn't help but notice that people were beginning to stop in the streets, to look their way.

"You see, young girls are so full of hope and life, what with, great expectations, ahead of you." Bellatrix pointed at the love potions, "boys, for example. Now my parents never approved of such, dreams, so I can't help but really…." She paused, trying to think of the appropriate word, "Relish, in inflicting pain on those, most hopeful."

She stood up, and began lifting the skirt of her dress upwards. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Bellatrix, mainly because of her behaviour and yet, she found herself following the black skirt hem, as it rose up the pale, flawless leg, revealing calf length, black leather boots, and cobwebbed stockings.

"So, do believe me when I say, I think, I'm going to enjoy this!" Her hand stopped half way up her leg and pulled out what was evidently, nothing more than a common stick.

Yet the teenagers took one look at it and burst into wailing tears and fled up the alley and out of sight.

"Well I think I showed them a," Bellatrix turned around to face Hermione, a triumphant smile on her face. However she stopped abruptly when she saw Hermione scowling down at her.

"What were you thinking!?" Hermione raised her voice. "Threatening those girls like that!"

"It's twig Granger!" Bellatrix said defensively, "didn't you hear what they were saying!?"

"That's no excuse, Black!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, as she saw there was now a group of onlookers, who had watched Bellatrix's little show, and didn't seem to be in the mood for dispersing anytime soon. Hermione blushed, "this is a public place. People are staring!" She whispered.

"So," Bellatrix retorted blankly, oblivious to their audience.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, she felt extremely put-on-the-spot. She wasn't enjoying being left in such a state, and she felt her cheeks flush red.

Bellatrix, however, seemed to have understood the brunettes troubles. She dropped her arms by her side and sighed, "do you want to go home Granger?"

Hermione raised her head hopefully, and opened her mouth to answer but Bellatrix turned away and looked at the crowd.

"BUGGAR OFF! Shows over! Go on, scram!" She yelled at the group of wizards and witches, who scarpered in every direction possible, several tried pretending to be checking the time or watching something in the sky as they left.

Hermione suddenly felt incredibly warm, she felt impressed by the woman's actions, _'did she do that for me? Is this normal Bellatrix behaviour….or is the charm working?'_ She thought and she subconsciously smiled as she watched the dark haired witch gleefully order the onlookers into their commotion.

"Actually..." Hermione said, unsure of why she had suddenly thought of it, nor if it was actually a good idea, but never-the-less she decided to ask, "Would you like to get a drink?"

The raven haired woman looked at her, a perplexed expression on her face and she raised an eyebrow as though she was expecting some sort of cliché to arise from the offer.

Hermione starred back looking tired and in definite need of a boost, she hoped the woman hadn't taken it as a 'date' offer, _'I just want something to drink, after today, I think I deserve it!' Hermione justified her actions to herself._

"Alright. If you want." Bellatrix said bluntly.

* * *

><p>"Ladies please, leave, its closing time." Tom, the bar man, said. The Leakey Cauldron was empty, the wax candles were little more than glowing stumps.<p>

"You...You...Tom! You said that errrmmmm..." Hermione slurred, as she attempted to read her watch, Bellatrix watched while sipping her glass of white wine, as Hermione waved her hands at Tom, "he… He said that, four hours ago! You'd think… I thought you would've stopped asking ages ago!" The brunette giggled as she took another gulp of her sixth glass of wine, emptying it I one gulp. The other five glasses stood abandoned beside her.

"Enjoying yourself there, Granger?" Bellatrix asked, smiling at the inhibited girl beside her. Bellatrix had forgotten that with her age, came the ability to drink without the consequences, at least not until the following morning. Whereas Hermione, had not had the experiences of life to give her that ability, not yet anyway.

"Well yes, now you ask I am!" The young woman smiled broadly, as she impatiently picked up the empty glass, and waved it at an extremely tired bar tender, who sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry ladies" he said, shaking his head and holding up an empty, green decanter, "that's the last of it I'm afraid."

Hermione pouted her lips and widened her eyes towards Tom. Bellatrix felt her jaw drop slightly, for that was the exact same look she would use when being cheeky and mischievous, and when looking to get something her own way.

"Well, excuse me Granger!" Bellatrix spoke teasingly; Hermione rolled her head on her shoulders to look at the woman, hazel eyes still wide and shining at her, "I believe two things right now."

"Oh! You do, do you Misses Black?! And what exactly do you believe then?" Hermione interrupted, flailing her arms up in the air.

"One" Bellatrix began, reaching out and holding Hermione's hands in her own in an effort to stabilize her. Hermione's eyes widened at her touch and Bellatrix watched, as Hermione's cheeks turned pink and the young witch, could no longer look her in the eyes. "One, you don't know your limits. Two, you have stolen _my look_."

"_Look?_ What _look_?" Hermione reiterated, "Oh, you mean this, _look!_" The young woman turned on her chair and looked directly at Bellatrix, widening her eyes and pouting her lips.

"Yes, that would be the one" Bellatrix laughed, raising her eyebrows, and taking another sip of wine. She was impressed at how good an impression it was of her.

"Yes, I, I am sorry... I saw...Saw you do it the other day, when we first met. It's, it's..." She hiccupped.

"Silly? Childish?..."

"Noooo... it's, cute!" Hermione looked at her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

"Cute?! OK, one too many drinks for you, c'mon, home. Now!" Bellatrix ordered, getting to her feet, and caught a glimpse of Tom mouthing, "_thank you",_ while holding his hands in a prayer position.

"Oh but, but I like spending time with you. This has been fun! You're fun,...Once you get past the murderous…. Psychopathic ways" She mumbled.

"Yeah...OK, up young lady. Time for you, to go to bed!" Bellatrix ordered as she picked up several shopping bags, off the side of the bar

"Only if you come with me." Hermione whispered. Bellatrix turned abruptly to look at Hermione and make sure she had heard the words, she thought she had. Yet as she turned, thinking that Hermione would require help to stumble off of her chair, she found the girl already to her feet.

There was no time to contemplate the situation, nor any time to consider the consequences, but Hermione had already flung herself wildly at the woman, and their lips met for the second time, in a passionate embrace.

Bellatrix felt Hermione pull her closer to her, she couldn't help herself, the girls touch on her skin was electrifying, and she responded to the kiss, dropping the heavy bags and winding her fingers through the brown silky waves.

She forced them to disaparate together, landing perfectly into the warm lighting of Hermione's bedroom. Bellatrix felt Hermione's hands travel down her corset and begin to undo the strapping. Bellatrix, on-the-other-hand, travelled up Hermione's warm, silk fleshed, leg and found the hard hilt, which was the girls wand and took it, with a sharp flick, she eliminated every spec of lighting from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Ok so heres part one and two of chapter 9! :) I originally split the chapter but now, I think in this case bigger is better! Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>Her eyes burned. The light from the window, felt as though it was hitting them with nails. Hermione tried to sit up, but her head felt like it was made of lead. Slowly, she heaved herself up, and opened her eyes but the bedroom spun around her, followed by an annoyingly painful headache that drummed in her forehead.<p>

"Oh God. What happened last night!?" She asked herself. She couldn't recall coming home, nor getting changed into her night gown. She forced her eyes open, so as to look at her surroundings, making sure that she was definitely in her own room.

Noting that everything was in its place, she looked at her bed. _"I must have been hot in the night..._' She thought, as she looked at the incredibly untidy bed. The usual lilac cover, lay strewn across the floor, the pillows were scattered randomly about the room, and the bed sheet itself, felt damp and cold_. 'Hmmm. Maybe I had a hot fit in the night?...Hope it's not menopause!_' she smiled at her private joke, but she was still perplexed by the mess.

Through force of habit however, Hermione rose to her feet, shutting her eyes briefly as the room turned slowly around her again. "I'm never drinking again!" She said wearily, as she searched for her wand. Where had she left her wand? A slight panic began to take over her, allowing for temporary loss of her headache, as she began scrambling about, looking for her wand. As she picked up the bed cover from the floor, hoping that the wand would be underneath it, she froze.

Under the cover was a black, laced stocking, her mind flashed back to Bellatrix, lifting up her skirt in Diagon Alley, and revealing the clothing item. She dropped the sheets in shock.

"Oh God! Oh God! No! No, no, noo..." She whispered, as she crossed the room to check herself in the mirror. Looking at her frightened reflection, she asked herself for the second time, "what happened last night?"

"You got pissed!" Answered a seductively enticing, deep female voice.

Hermione spun around, a little too fast, and steadied herself on the wardrobe. Standing in the doorway, holding a large mug of steaming, green liquid, was Bellatrix. She was wearing little more than a dressing gown, and it was quite obvious she was wearing nothing underneath it.

Hermione's mind raced, as she tried to recall anything from the previous night, while eyeing the older woman now entering her room, and sauntering towards her. A smug grin on her face as she held out the mug for Hermione.

"What did I...What happened?" She asked cautiously, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We went to Diagon Alley. Got a load of the most boring books in the world..." Bellatrix began matter-of-factly.

"Where is the shopping?" Hermione interrupted, a she looked about her room and seeing no sign of it. Bellatrix smiled briefly, _'typical know-it-all-syndrome, only ever interested in the books.' _She thought playfully.

"S'Ok, its downstairs. Got the elf to get it from the pub this morning, because we forgot it, last night." Bellatrix had a bored tone in her voice, as she looked the witch up and down in a single glance, in an effort to gage how the brunette felt. Before thrusting the mug into her hands, irritated by Hermione's arrogance for not taking it. "Drink it. It's for hangovers. Don't worry, I made the elf buy some, so there's no chance I'm trying to poison you." She said in a sarcastic cross tone. However her temper was now rising at Hermione's behaviour.

"Right..." Hermione began, she was a little uneasy of drinking the mugs contents, when Bellatrix had had such easy access to it. Never-the-less she sipped it, and in a warm tingly rush, her headache and dizziness, ebbed away. She was impressed, but didn't want to show it, she was too preoccupied with piecing the nights events together. "What else happened?"

"We went to the pub, had a few glasses of wine, that was five-hundred years old..." Bellatrix paused, more for the effect of making Hermione as tense as possible. The control she felt over the brunette excited her. It reminded her of how powerful she had once been, and she enjoyed keeping the girl in check. "Then I brought you back here. Got the elf to put you to bed, and now you've woken up, on Christmas day at...Two in the afternoon!"

"And you couldn't carry the shopping back with you?" Hermione had noticed Bellatrix give a sly smile when she had retold her tale, and she couldn't help but distrust some of the information.

"I errr...Had my hands full already." Bellatrix said. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by the girls lack of memory, but decided to keep some of the nights events hidden. She did not like the idea of returning to Azkaban with possible drunken assault charges.

"Really?" Hermione asked, a clear distrusting tone in her voice.

"Yes really!" Bellatrix said, allowing her own irritation and frustration at Hermione's questioning to become obvious. With that she turned around and left the room, taking care to push Minx, who had also appeared in the doorway, out of the way.

Hermione frowned at the dark woman's behaviour, however her attention was soon brought back to Minx, who was bounding up to her, hands behind her back and a large grin on her face.

"What have you got there?" Hermione asked, trying to sound as excited as possible for the elf, while setting down her mug on the bedside table.

"Minx is giving Mistress present!" She held out a rather obvious book-shaped package, in brown paper and a glittery ribbon paced in the centre.

"WOW! Thank you Minx, but what's the special occasion?" Hermione asked a little perplexed by the sudden gift.

The elf looked at Hermione, with a slight widening of her eyes, "Minx...Minx thought was normal thing to do...Minx thought mistress celebrated muggle holiday..."

_'Muggle holiday? What holiday does she mean?'_She thought as she read the card with difficulty. The elf's handwriting was incredibly scribbled and badly spelled;

_**"Deeresty mistres, for yu at kristmas, luv Minx. kiz kiz kiz"**_

Hermione gasped violently. "Oh God, it's Christmas day! AHHHH!" She screamed, so much so, Minx leapt about two foot in to the air, her violet eyes wide in shock.

"Did mistress forget?" Minx asked as Hermione ran about the room, occasionally stopping and bouncing on the spot, trying to get the day organised in her head.

At six o'clock; Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and Bill and Fluer, would all be arriving at her house for Christmas dinner. It had become a newly founded tradition for the past three years, ever since Hermione's house had burned to the ground on December 22nd. She had awoken to find all of her friends had arrived to help her enjoy Christmas in the Leakey Cauldron, before surprising her by rebuilding her farm house from the ashes, and Mrs Weasley had brought with her what looked like a year's supply of food for the dinner, celebrated in her new home.

"Minx, where is my wand!?" She demanded, a little more crossly than she had hoped.

"Ermm... Does the mistress Black not have it?" Minx said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Hermione snapped, but before the elf could answer, Hermione strode out of the room, down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, to find Bellatrix frozen to the spot staring at her, with a large piece of toast and jam in her mouth.

"What have you done with my wand, Black!?" Hermione was shaking with fury. As far as she was concerned, the woman in front of her had taken her wand without permission, and most likely, in an attempt to escape the house or to impede Hermione's memories of the nights antics. It was the only logical solution she could think of..

"It's..." Bellatrix swallowed hard, as a lump of bread wedged in her throat, "it's there on the side." She pointed to right next to where Hermione was standing, and sure enough, her perfectly crafted wand lay on the kitchen counter, still in one piece.

A little taken aback but still cross, Hermione snatched it up and pointed it at Bellatrix in the most threatening way she could muster. "What the Hell, were you doing with _my _wand!?"

Bellatrix held up her arms in a sarcastically surrendering way. "I used it to turn the lights out in your room."

"What? Can't the great, Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione thought she saw Bellatrixes eyes flash red at the mention of her old name, "use a light switch!?"

"I'm pureblood, unlike _you_!" Bellatrix snapped, the anger she was containing inside her was tremendous, if she had had her own wand she would have hexed the girl where she stood. "There's no switches where I'm from!"

Hermione was still suspicious of the dark woman, who was now lowering her arms, but still glaring at her, it was pretty obvious how angry she was now, and Hermione noticed she was beginning to regret accusing Bellatrix the way she did. "Are you hiding something from me?" She asked, a little more softly.

"No." Bellatrix lied sternly, trying to convey how irritated she was, in fact, Bellatrix noticed a new feeling emerging inside her, one she hadn't felt for many years. _'Am I hurt by this, or am I still cross?'_ She couldn't decide but she refused to believe that secretly, she was hurt by Hermione's lack of memory and trust in her, particularly after last night.

"You swear it?" Hermione asked, wand still raised, but she had all but believed and forgiven Bellatrix now, and was just making it clear where the dark woman stood in her house hold.

Bellatrix never liked to swear on anything, even when she was telling the absolute truth, it had always turned out horribly, at least for her anyway. "Swear." She said through gritted teeth.

Hermione lowered her wand, but still watched Bellatrix, noticing that the woman's dressing gown had dropped slightly, revealing the top of her smooth cleavage. "Right well..." She continued, ignoring Bellatrixes icy stare, "it's Christmas day and we need to get ready. I have people coming over for dinner and I'd like your help. So, you can start by getting dressed."

"Hermione saw Bellatrixes whole posture drop in disappointment, however she had had these plans for months and she wasn't about to let her friends down last minute.

"You must be.."

"No I'm not joking Black." Hermione said coldly, as Bellatrix let out a quiet hiss in frustration. "Get dressed." And she left the kitchen.

"Nice tattoo by-the-way! Always liked roses!" Bellatrix shouted behind her, making Hermione stop in her tracks.

Hermione's tattoo was hidden just below her knicker-line on her left hip, and was only visible when they were completely removed. It was of a purple rose flower and Hermione had had it put there after her little girl had been born. However Ron had never approved of tattoo's so she had put it there for two reasons; one so that he wouldn't notice it straight away, and two, the left hip was where her mother had had one of Hermione's name on her own.

Hermione however, was more focused on the fact that Bellatrix knew she had one in the first place, and what it was of. Not even Harry knew about it.

Part 2

In Hermione's eyes, the dinner couldn't have gone any better.

As guests arrived in their pairs, Hermione greeted them in her usual, "Oh you made it! Come in, come in!" Before giving them pecks on each cheek and showing them to the living room, where Minx happily served them a spectacular array of Turkish Delight Champagne.

Bellatrix However remained in the shadows, she watched Hermione coldly, loathing her for what she was putting her though. She could tell that occasionally the guests would steel glances in her direction, as each one stung her soul like a small pin prick in annoyance, but she brushed the feeling aside and continued observing Hermione, who was currently opening a new cooking cauldron from Mrs. Weasley. of course no one had thought of getting Bellatrix a gift, she had only arrived at Hermione's a few days ago, so why would they?

After all presents had been given amongst the party and several rounds of champagne had been drunk, Hermione excused herself and walked to the kitchen. Incredibly bored, Bellatrix followed, no one was uttering a single word to her, and she enjoyed talking, even if she hated the company.

"How much longer do these things normally last?" Bellatrix asked, and to Hermione, Bellatrix reminded her of small child that had been dragged unwillingly around the shops.

"Can you just get the Turkey out for me?" Hermione said, sounding flustered and ignoring Bellatrixes question, she chucked a dragon-hide tea-towel at her.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione briefly in disbelief, "I'm not your slave! You have an elf for this stuff!"

Hermione looked up from her workstation, where she had successfully managed to contain about 50 or so pink sugar mice, that had gnawed their way through their original serving pen and begun eating the cheese.

"She has a name, _my_ elf, and it's Christmas and she's having fun!" Hermione said defensively, "I'm not about to ask her to leave the party because you don't know how to get out a turkey!" She placed one hand on her hip and gave Bellatrix the same look she had often been given by her mother after the woman had been caught testing out jinxes on her younger sisters.

Bellatrix huffed and turned towards the oven, as Hermione turned back around and started getting the vegetables out of their pots and onto the twelve floating plates, with an effortless flick of her wand.

"This is servant stuff!" She spat under her breath, but the truth was, she had never eve used an oven let alone got a whole turkey out one. _'Can't be that hard, if Mudblood can do it!'_ And she pulled down the oven door. The steaming heat blasted her in the face and she stepped backwards reaching for the nearest shiny object.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked, observing Bellatrix looking at her reflection in a large silver serving spoon.

"Checking to see if I've still got my eyebrows!" Bellatrix replied crossly, "damn thing just tried to cook me!"

Hermione stifled a laugh, realising that this was probably the first time Bellatrix had ever done any hands on work in a kitchen before, "it's just the steam from the turkey, you're fine, honestly." She said, checking Bellatrixes dark eyebrows, that were firmly in the frown position.

Bellatrix turned back to the turkey, covering her hands with the dragon-hide tea-towel, she pulled out the turkey, and as she did she couldn't help but smell how good the bird was. Its golden crisp skin gave off scents of sweet caramelized honey, parsley and sage, with wisps of onion filling her nostrils and her stomach gave off a low rumble, as she realised how hungry she really was. However she suddenly felt a small jolt on the plate.

She opened her eyes and looked closely at the turkey, expecting that one of the sugar mice had escaped onto the pan. Then she saw it. The wings of the turkey, flapped.

Bellatrix let out a howling scream and dropped the pan, however Hermione had been watching the whole time in silence and caught it in the air with an upwards twirl of her wand.

"IT's ...It's still ...Still...FLAPPING!" Bellatrix gasped, clutching her chest in shock.

Hermione couldn't help herself, as she watched Bellatrix eyeing the turkey with wide-eyed fear, she laughed, and kept on laughing, until her stomach muscles ached and she was having to hold onto her stomach in an effort to calm herself.

Bellatrix on the other hand, could feel her heart pounding in her chest, but for some reason the young brunette in front of her, was in a complete, uncontrollable laughing fit, which made her smile. The memory of the flapping turkey replayed in her mind again and again as she watched the girl, until she saw just how ridiculous she had looked.

At first, just a chuckle was all she could manage, she hadn't laughed for so long that it was as if her body had forgotten how to do so, but then as Hermione turned to look at her, eyes red from the happy tears, Bellatrix snapped and the two of them were left standing in the kitchen shrieking hysterically like banshees.

It had taken over ten minutes of nothing but hysterical laughter for the pair to calm down, even then they caught each other's eyes and let out occasional chuckles. However Ginny had appeared in the kitchen, wondering what was taking so long and the usual coldness between them all returned.

The meal was served in the dining room with everyone seated closely together; with Hermione at the top end surrounded by friends and Bellatrix at the other. Yet she almost had a whole half of the table to herself, everyone seem apprehensive to sit next to her and had bunched up as much as they could towards Hermione's end.

Just before the pudding had been served, Bellatrix had left the table unannounced and unnoticed by all, except Hermione, who watched her retreat into the kitchen.

"That was wonderful Hermione!" Luna said kindly, "I've never seen a flying turkey roast! And the house looks so pretty with all the decorations. Muggles use mistletoe as an excuse to kiss, but really the plant is no more than a pest with poisonous berries, a very good ingredient in Living Death potions"

"Yes, well done Hermione! An excellent spread" Mr Weasley said diffusing the tension, as he and his wife raised their glasses to her, with everyone else following suit and toasting her.

"Given the circumstances." Ginny whispered to her, nudging her head in the direction of the kitchen. Hermione hadn't been alone in noticing the disappearance of the raven haired witch.

"How's she doing?" Harry asked in a business tone, as he finished off his frozen flamed Christmas pudding.

"I'm not sure Harry." Hermione said honesty, "I can't tell if it's actually worked or not."

"Well you'd know if it hadn't, wouldn't you!" Ginny piped up, "well she'd have stolen your wand by now and be half way across the country trying to resurrect You-Know-Who, wouldn't she!"

"I suppose so, but still, she's very clever, you know. I can't tell whether she's up to something or not, it's like she's hiding something." Hermione replied cautiously, as she watched the kitchen door, expecting Bellatrix to burst through at any moment. However she didn't appear.

"She can't leave Ginny," Harry looked lovingly at his wife, "the Ministry has protected Hermione's house, making it impossible for Bellatrix to disaparated or leave without Hermione's permission."

Hermione nodded in agreement as Ginny looked at Hermione to check that her friend knew this information.

"I." Fleur spoke across the table, her French accent still very clear, "I s'ink s'at, s'at woman," she pointed to the door, "should be in Azkaban, on ze Death Row block!" Mrs. Weasley nodded in approval.

"If I hadn't tripped on that table," Mrs Weasley said coldly, "I could have finished her off, but no, she had disaparated by the time I cast my spell. She was lucky let me tell you. I still don't know what made me trip up." She said bluntly.

"Don't start this again Molly" Mr Weasley said quietly.

"No I'm serious Arthur. There was nothing on that table for me to trip on, it was like my foot just moved on its own! Like I was confounded or something!"

Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley and then again at the kitchen door, as a shadow moved over the door frame.

"Yes well, " Hermione said, raising her glass to make her own toast, "to my friends," she looked at Neville, who was asleep in his chair after sitting quietly all evening, obviously because his parents torturer was in the same room as him, and at Luna who was rubbing his arm affectionately. "And to my family," she said looking at the rest of the party, "without whom my life has no meaning at all."

"Merry Christmas." Finished Luna, and they all chinked their glasses.

Several hours later after Luna, Neville, Fleur, Bill, George and Mr and Mrs Weasley, had all said their goodbyes and disaparated back to their homes, or in Mr Wealsey's case, flown, courtesy of is new Ford with extras. Hermione Harry and Ginny sat together in the sitting room, Ginny was nestled in Harry's arms across the sofa, while Hermione sat on her soft puffy arm chair, with glasses of Bucks-fizz and water that refilled themselves when emptied. Bellatrix on the other hand, had retired to bed in silence and unnoticed, hours before the others had left.

"So, question still remains Hermione," Harry looked at her solemnly, "do you think the charm has worked or not?" Ginny tutted and playfully hit him on the leg.

"It's Christmas Harry, and all you're talking about is work. Yawn!" Ginny raised her glass and chinked Hermione's half empty glass with her own before taking anther sip.

"Well I think so, but then she doesn't have her wand, so I can't tell if she's just playing along and waiting for her moment or she really has, changed." Hermione said. She couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty, the woman upstairs was all on her own at Christmas, even when Hermione's friends were around, the woman had sat in silence, not eaten much of the food on her plate and then slipped away. Yet why was Hermione even considering how the woman felt? Bellatrix had had a much better Christmas with her, than she would have if she were still in Azkaban surly?

"Well as long as everything looks like it's going OK, then I think she's no danger staying with you for the full year, do you Hermione?" Harry said, setting his glass on the floor and interrupting Hermione's train of thought.

"What... Oh yes, fine. Although the wand?" She asked uncertainly.

"Mmm think we will leave that until New Years, don't you?" Harry said, smiling at Hermione, "Just to make sure."

"OOO, speaking of New Years!"Ginny spoke with her eyes half open, "Hermione, what are you doing New Years Eve?" Getting excited, Ginny sat up.

"Oh, ermm... I hadn't thought about it to be honest, why?" Hermione asked, the familiar_, 'I know where this is going,'_ type tone in her voice.

"We're having a _'little do'_, if you're up for it?" Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione, who were both smiling back at her.

It was such a familiar scene, with the three of them sitting together by the fire, it reminded Hermione of the many times they had sat in the Hogwarts common room until the early hours of the morning, discussing their adventures and day to day lessons. However, it wasn't the same. It would never be the same, because Ron wasn't there. The thought jabbed Hermione in the stomach like a knife and she felt her throat choke as she tried to keep smiling and answer Ginny's invite.

"I would...Would love to," She finished, taking a gulp of water to calm herself. Harry seemed to have noticed Hermione's expression, after all he knew her better than almost everyone and could tell she was thinking of Ron.

In the end, the clock struck four in the morning, and after a few hours of reminiscing of the happy memories the friends had shared, mainly about Ron and times at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny finally left, with Hermione accepting the invite for new years, with the added knowledge that Bellatrix would be accompanying her.

Tired, but happy, Hermione went up the stairs to her bed, that seemed to be calling for her to jump in and fall asleep on. However, when she reached the landing she heard it. Soft, almost silent whimpers, were coming from Bellatrixes room. Hermione walked up to the door and pushed it ajar, just enough for her to be able to peek inside. In the near darkness, she saw the silhouette of a shaking body under the cotton sheets with a large mass of black hair buried into the pillows. Face down, Bellatrix was crying.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione said, it was the first time she had uttered the witches name without being nasty.

The whimpering stopped instantly, and with a loud sniff Bellatrix sat up and looked straight at Hermione, her dark eyes glistened in the dark. "What?!" She demanded harshly.

"I was just wondering if...If you were alright?" She said softly.

"Yes Granger I'm fine. I just spent Christmas with a load of people who hate me. My family are miles away or in Azkaban, and to top it off I...We..." But she flopped back down and wept into the pillow.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She felt bad for the woman in front of her for being so sad, so lonely_. 'Do I go in or go to bed?'_ She pondered. Instead, she stood frozen in the doorway for several minutes, watching the woman. A small part of her opened up inside and she wanted to desperately go and hug Bellatrix and console her, and make her smile again, like they had done so only hours before in the kitchen. Yet another part of her secretly enjoyed seeing her so hurt, perhaps she thought it was no more than the witch deserved for her crimes

Yet overall, Hermione wanted to help but didn't know how to go about it. Then an idea came to her, she hurriedly walked into her room and searched through her dresser, until she found a pair of incredibly fluffy, dark green socks. Hermione had never worn them, they had been a gift from Luna, who thought static shocks were a sign of good luck. However she unrolled the socks to reveal a tiny vial of golden sand particles.

Returning to Bellatrixes room, she emerged to see that the woman was now sitting up and was perched on the end of her bed and wiping her eyes with a black handkerchief, sniffing loudly with each abrupt breath intake.

"What... D'you want... Now?" Bellatrix sniffed, not taking her eyes off of her handkerchief as she scrunched it into a ball in her hands.

"I thought you might like some help getting to sleep." Hermione said softly, revealing the small vial of sand between her fingers.

Bellatrix looked at it and smirked, "what is it? The sand man give you that or something?" She said sarcastically.

"Something like that," Hermione said, removing the tiny cork from the top of the vial with a faint ***POP!** "I suggest you close your eyes too..." Hermione emptied contents onto her hand, and blew hard. The sand particles glittered in the air as they landed on Bellatrixes face. The dark woman swayed on the spot, before collapsing back onto the bed, in a deep and peaceful slumber.

Hermione kindly pulled the cotton sheets over the woman to keep her warm. She had no idea why she was being so kind to her, but Hermione was certain, that although only slight, Bellatrix had changed. However, whether or not it was for the best, she didn't know.

She turned out the lights and just as she opened the door to leave, she heard it. So faint and delicate she thought she imagined it, until she heard it again.

"Her-mione..." Bellatrix mumbled, before turning over onto her side and Hermione was sure that she saw a smile etch on the woman's face as she muttered her name.

* * *

><p>: I'm so glad you're enjying it! Your review was lovely and really boosted my confidence with this fanfic! let me know what you think of this chapter, your words are greatly appreciated! :)<p>

**wild artemis:** Haha! You're not the only one who spotted that Doctor Who quote there, glad you liked it :)...Not gonna lie...love that show! Not as much as HP though ;)

**BellaMioneBlack:** Awwww than you so much, your reviews have made me smile and made me hurry to write more! I hope you enjoy this chapter, would love any ideas you have as to where you would like to see these to go! Thank you :)it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N Would just like to appologise for taking soooo long with posting this chapter! Lack of internet and idea's for this chapter stumped me in my tracks for a while! However with MANY thanks to BellaMioneBlack for her fatastic support the story continues! Also I now have a full storyboard as to where this is going-so this long wait should _never_ happen again! ) Thank you for being so patient! :D enjoy! x**

* * *

><p><em>"Bellatrix I have something I wish to tell you. It is my most, precious secret." Voldermort didn't turn around to face her. He stood like a black shadow against the window, in the darkened room, the dust glittered in the air like a mild fog. Bellatrix stood in the doorway, observing her master. It was the first time they had spoken alone. He had sent the others away, but why she didn't know.<em>

_"My lord?" She whispered, unsure whether or not to take a step closer towards him._

_"You have proven yourself to be most loyal to me, I doubt if another would have taken that curse for me." He turned his head to glace at her over his shoulder._

_Bellatrix shuddered at the memory of the pain she had endured for her master. "I would gladly do it again, my Lord." She gave a slow bow of her head as Voldermort turned to face her completely, his dark green robes spiralling around him like smoke._

_"Mmm…But first we must cover something of a more, pressing importance." Voldermort now took a stride towards her, while beckoning her in with a gesture of his hand, "your loyalty is moving Bellatrix, but I cannot help but feel your duelling skills are your weakness."_

_Bellatrix felt a twinge of anger bubble in her stomach, she had taken a curse for him, defeated almost all the other Deatheaters in practice, how could he say that her duelling skills were weak?_

_Voldermort gave a low chuckle, "it is true, you are better than my other followers, but even the best have room for improvement."_

_Bellatrix turned to watch her master walk in circles around her, she felt uneasy, his snake-like eyes watched her every move. 'Did he just use Legilimencey on me?' she questioned herself._

_"Yes I did. You need to keep your mind closed at all times, you never know whose watching your thoughts." Voldermort confirmed, stopping behind her, his wand out._

_Instantly, Bellatrix thought of towering brick walls surrounding her mind, she closed off every memory, suppressing them into her subconscious, until she felt nothing but a black heavy cloud floating in her head._

_"Much better Bella, much, much better!" Voldermort sounded impressed, and Bellatrix knew she had just bested him at his third attempt at entering her mind._

_"Thank you my Lord." As she looked at him, she spotted his wand in his hand, he was stroking it lovingly with his fingers and Bellatrix longed for him to touch her like that, but did not linger on the thought, there was no time. In an instant Voldermort had pointed the instrument at her, through pure reflex reactions Bellatrix dived out of the way, missing the blue light by millimetres as it whistled passed her left ear._

_She scrambled back to her feet, panic growing inside her. Did he plan on killing her? What had she done wrong? She removed her own curved wand from its holster around her belt, and readied herself for a duel._

_She noticed Voldermort smirk, as she couldn't help but hesitate at pointing her wand at him. It didn't feel right, fighting her great lord like this. He flicked his wand effortlessly toward her again, yet the power behind the spell was so intense that Bellatrix was knocked backwards despite her deflection._

_"Don't hold back!" Voldermort ordered. As he through yet more curses her way. It was then Bellatrix realised, he had no intention of killing her. He was teaching her._

_She battled to remain standing, each one of Voldermort's spells seemed as if he was throwing a bus at her. She could feel her frustration growing, she hated being humiliated like this, she wanted to fight back, to prove to him and to herself, that she could easily challenge him, but he seemed relentless sending wave after wave of spells at her._

_"Push yourself Bella!" Voldermort's voice was changing, no longer calm instead there was anger building behind it, and his curses grew in power and number. Bellatrix could feel herself becoming tired, just remaining on her feet was a battle._

_Then Voldermort paused, if only for a brief second but it was enough, Bellatrix seized her chance and she retaliated, "Expelliarmus!" She cried, yet she was exhausted and it wasn't worth little more than a wave of Voldermort's arm for it to dissipate. Yet he smiled at her, and his eyes glinted in the light._

_He strode towards her now, becoming a menacing stature towering over Bellatrixes own tiny figure. The respect Bellatrix had for her lord forced her to avert her eyes away from his. She felt weak, and vulnerable as he leaned down over her, but there was no warmth, instead he drained her of any body heat she had, it was like she had been pushed out of the sun and into the shade._

_"You've got to mean it Bella," Voldermort's harsh voice whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, causing her to let out a faint whimper, while nodding subserviently._

_"AGAIN!" Voldermort yelled and he sped away from her, while she straightened herself up, readying her wand. Then she felt it, the drop of rage, from being made to feel small, weak, insignificant before the great Lord Voldermort. She seized the rage for all its worth and allowed it to fill up her entire being, until she was shaking with it, until she could feel her blood at boiling point. Before Voldermort had even cast his next curse, she thought it; the spell that she would wield as her own, the spell that she would make her trademark upon. The spell that all would fear to hear from her lips….._

* * *

><p>"Mistress 'Mione! Mistress 'Mione! WAKE UP! PLEASE Mistress! Up, UP!" Hermione's eyes shot open, to find minx pulling on her arm as it hung out of her bed. She briefly scanned the window as the elf wrenched her up and out of her warm bed sheets. It was still dark, should couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours.<p>

"Quickly Mistress! Quickly!" The elf pleaded, dragging Hermione out of the room.

"Minx, what's wrong?" Hermione said, now becoming worried. Minx however didn't seem to think there was enough time to reply and continued to drag Hermione by the arm across her room.

"Must hurry, must, must, must hurrryyyy..." The elf was near teas, her fear covered her expression and Hermione could feel the elf's hands trembling in her own.

"Minx stop!" Hermione said. The elf obeyed, dropping Hermione's hands, "now tell me what's…..?" Then she heard it, the scream, a most piercing scream that shocked Hermione to the bone and caused mix to cover her ears and cower behind the brunette.

Hermione sprinted into Bellatrixes room, bashing the door open with a loud bang. Upon looking into the darkness she could see Bellatrix thrashing wildly about under her sheets, clearly in a nightmarish panic.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione ran over to the woman, whose body was still twisting and contorting into awkward positions. "Bellatrix can you hear me!?" Hermione grabbed the witches arms in an attempt to restrain and calm her down. Hermione didn't know what to do. Bellatrix, now withheld in her grasp was covered in a cold sweat, her face was contorted into a frown but her eyes were moving frantically under her dark eyelids.

"Bellatrix listen to me, you're having a dream, you need to wake up!" Hermione was panicking, she would have used magic to awaken the woman, yet Hermione knew the dangers of waking a witch who was in such a state.

Bellatrix suddenly became stiff in Hermione's arms, observing the woman, Hermione felt a wave of fear, what if Bellatrix was having a fit? "Bellatrix?..." Hermione whispered. She watched as Bellatrix began to shake violently as the raven haired witch was attempting to mutter something, a word, a whisper, and then it was clear.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix screamed, sitting bolt upright, flinging Hermione to the side. However now she was fully awake, and fuelled by rage; a rage she had not felt since she had first been trained by Voldermort.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hello my wonderful readers! :D So after looking through all of your fantastic reviews the main theme of the last chapter was "too short"...Well I say to you...Challenge accepted! ;) Another part 1 and 2 combined here.. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it! **  
><strong>P.S.<strong>** I was considering animating this into a cartoon and posting it on youtube, good idea or rotten egg?! :)** **Happy reading and please review, I love knowing what you all think :D**

* * *

><p>"MISTRESS!" Minx cried, sprinting into the room. Bellatrix was sitting upright, and stiff in her bed, as she watched the elf run in. Bellatrix felt cold and her heart was fluttering in her chest, she had awoken with the same feeling people often get when they have had a dream about falling, only to suddenly jump awake before hitting the ground.<p>

"Mistress 'Mione…Oh dear, Oh no, Oh no…" Minx squeaked

Chest still heaving, Bellatrix heard a faint moan from next to her on the floor, and hastily turned on the bedside light. Looking down she saw Hermione, lying with her head propped awkwardly against the corner of the chest-of-draws. Minx was frantically trying shake the young witch awake, occasionally giving the unconscious brunette hesitant slaps across the face, constantly pleading with her to wake up. "Please mistress please, must get up. Get up! Please mistress. Minx be good always if you get up!" The elf was now close to tears as she tugged uselessly at Hermione's limp hand.

Bellatrix was stunned by the scene on her floor. "What happened!?" She ordered, as she flung her legs out of bed and dropped to her knee's beside Hermione, instantly checking for a pulse from Hermione's neck.

Minx looked at Bellatrix with wide eyed fear. "NO!" She screamed grabbing Bellatrixes hand and wrestling with the witch to keep her away from Hermione. "You did this! Not harm my mistress! GET AWAY!"

"ENOUGH!" Bellatrix shook off the elf's grasp, "I'm not going to hurt her, OK?" Bellatrix waited until the elf gave a single nod in acceptance. "Good. I think she must have hit her head…"

"YES! Was very hard. HUGE Thump! Minx heard it, I heard it. Minx worried encase furniture dented but…..OOOOO!" Minx pointed to the chest-of-drawers where there was a very obvious crimson red blotch on the top corner.

"Shit." Bellatrix whispered, as she hauled the girl up into her arms and lay her onto her side in the recovery position, Hermione gave another faint moan, however still remained unresponsive. "Granger? Need you to open your eyes now!" Bellatrix said in a stern voice, but there was no way of hiding the obvious tone of worry.

Hermione lay still on the carpet. _'I can't take her to hospital, they'll think I did this! I'm not going back to Azkaban!'_ Bellatrix thought as full on panic raced through her veins. However when she saw the delicate figure of the girl lying so helplessly in front of her, Bellatrix couldn't simply leave her. She had no idea where her feelings for protecting the girl came from. She didn't want to find out. All she knew was that she had to do something.

"Minx?" Bellatrix looked about the room, but the elf had vanished. "I need to borrow your wand, Granger." She said uneasily to the unconscious figure, "otherwise you'll just have to lie there and forever be a vegetable, your call." She justified out loud, more to herself than to Hermione.

Remembering that Hermione kept her wand on her person at all time, Bellatrix carefully but quickly, lifted up the hem of Hermione's night gown until the leather holster around her inner thigh was fully revealed. Taking hold of the wand, Bellatrix felt riddled with guilt, she could feel the wands resistance to her in her grasp, but she ignored it, this was not the first time she had used the girls wand before, but only now did it display signs of unwillingness towards her. Most likely because it knew its owner had been hurt by Bellatrix.

She parted Hermione's wavy hair, which was more red than brunette, to reveal a large gash, that was still seeping blood. Upon seeing the damage, Bellatrix hastily pointed Hermione's wand at it, "Vulnera Sanentur._" _She breathed deeply, twiddling the wand over the wound.

It was as if it was in slow motion, but gradually the wound grew over, magically binding the skin cells together again, before new hair sprouted over the top. Until the only signs of a wound was the dried blood still clumped in her hair.

Hermione stirred on the floor, and Bellatrix found herself slumping back onto her arms with relief. At that moment, Minx ran in with several vials of _'Vamps-Blood Stain_ _Remover_', while muttering, "no stains allowed, must clean….OOO!" She stopped as Bellatrix helped a dazed looking Hermione to sit up.

"There we go…You're alright, you just hit your head….Hard!" Bellatrix found herself awkwardly cradling the brunette as wisps of light brown curls of hair blew into her mouth.

"What?.." Hermione said dreamily, reaching up to feel where the gash had originally been, but had been replaced by nothing more than a tiny lump. "My head, is…Ouch!" She winced, pulling herself up of the ground and perching herself on the end of Bellatrixes bed.

"Yeah…..Think that was my bad." Bellatrix answered Hermione's confused expression, as the girl continued to rub her head and pluck out clots of dried blood from her hair, "don't suppose you remember what happened before I thumped you?" The dark haired woman asked cautiously.

"Ermmm….You were," Hermione seemed to have to strain herself to remember, "you were, screaming! I came in here and you were going a bit crazy in the bed, I thought you might be suffering from a REM sleep disorder, hence why I didn't use magic to wake you up."

"A what? And why not? I don't care if you hex me Granger, trust me I've had worse." Bellatrix replied, trying to sound slightly disheartened by Hermione's lack of faith in how strong she really was.

"No, I think you were reliving something, they're a type of dream state where you physically relive a moment in your past, one you've forgotten or suppressed. If you're woken up in the middle of one, the person can be trapped in that state forever, constantly replaying the memory as if it were still happening." Hermione seemed to be talking more to herself than to Bellatrix.

"Minx helped!" The elf piped up, "Minx heard the mistress Bellatrix screaming, fetched Mistress 'Mione to help I did." The elf added, puffing out her chest as if to re-enact her bravery, before turning back to polishing the blood stain off of the furniture.

Hermione and Bellatrix chuckled at the elf together, Bellatrix turned away from Minx and glanced at the brunette_, 'pretty_ _in body and mind, how very rare_…' She thought to herself, _'oh what the hell am I doing? First witch I stay with and I act like a school girl around the head boy. Control Bella!"_ She contradicted, angry with herself for even considering a mudblood to be beautiful. Yet she was.

Hermione turned back to face the dark witch, a little surprised to already find the woman looking at her, "Bellatrix?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes, Granger?" Bellatrix said, a little more flirtatious than what she had hoped for, causing her cheeks to blush. Bellatrix coughed abruptly into her hand, in a feeble attempt to cover up her embarrassment.

"Oh erm, I was wondering if you remember what you were dreaming about?" Hermione asked, avoiding the awkwardness, even though she secretly wished that she could see more of the 'playful' Bellatrix she had just briefly witnessed.

_'Clever Granger.'_ Bellatrix relaxed, noticing Hermione's ability to change topic smoothly. "I remember…." Bellatrix paused, a pang of guilt emerged inside her, was it wise for her to be thinking about Voldermort, let alone mention his name after so many years?

"S'Ok you know," Hermione spoke encouragingly, clearly noticing Bellatrixes thought process change, "I won't mind whatever it is. It was only a dream after all."

"Yet it wasn't, not to me anyway." Bellatrix shuddered, as the hairs on her neck prickled as Voldermort's snake-like eyes flashed through her mind again.

Hermione remained watching Bellatrix closely. She could sense how hard it was for the woman to open up to her, the witch with so many secrets from such a dark past, and Hermione found herself dwindling on a thought of her own, _'How can someone so damaged, be so perfect?'_ However Hermione cut herself short. Anyone could see how pretty the woman was, even now men still fell at her feet, a point proven when they were in Diagon Alley and Hermione had noticed about four wizard's jaws drop open, as Bellatrix had retrieved the twig from her stocking.

Snapping out of her trance Hermione suddenly realized that she had been staring at Bellatrix for a moment too long and turned her head to glance at Minx, who was still brandishing off the blood stain off of the chest of drawers, before turning back to look at the woman, who, thankfully, hadn't noticed.

"Bellatrix…." The brunette began again, a sudden new idea formulating in her head, "if you don't want to tell me, you can always show me?"

Bellatrix looked up at the girl, a perplexed expression contorting her features. "How? More to the point why? Why do you want to see my dreams, or memories rather?" Bellatrix was unsure if she trusted the young witch enough to want to share dark memories from her past, particularly as she barely knew the brunette.

"I just think that.."

"They're not pretty Granger. You won't like what you see." Bellatrix interrupted, she was certain that if Hermione ever did see her memories, the girls view of her would change, and as much as she had loathed Hermione before, Bellatrix had grown to like, possibly even enjoy the girls company, it was the first bit of kindness the dark witch had had in many years.

"I think I'll manage, you're not the only one with skeletons in the closet." Hermione said, standing up and heading to the opposite wall and getting down onto her knee's.

"What on earth are you doing Granger, praying?" Bellatrix snorted, sarcastically.

"No…This is where I keep my pensieve, just….Here!" With that, Hermione pressed her hand onto the plain wall and instantly, the wall began to bubble, as if there were thousands of insects scuttling about under the paint.

"Any particular reason as to why its hidden away in _this_ room?" Bellatrix asked, slightly repulsed by the walls movement, " I thought pensieve's were kept in rooms of particular importance, not guest bedrooms."

"It hold memories for me…Literally." Hermione said softy, lifting a large flat glass bowl from a newly formed hole in the wall, which instantly began resealing itself with the objects removal.

Bellatrix allowed her lips to curl into a small smile at Hermione's remark, watching her every move as she placed it delicately on top of what appeared to be an invisible table, leaving the bowl floating peacefully in the air. "You want to see a memory, _now_?" Bellatrix said, surprised at Hermione's eagerness.

"No, no, no, look!" Hermione pointed a delicate hand to Bellatrixes window, through which the pink haze of early morning sunlight began to flood across the horizon. "I think this would be better when you and I have had sufficient sleep, you'll need all your focus on the memory you'll be extracting. Think you can hold on to it until then?" Hermione asked, a little too patronizingly for Bellatrixes liking.

"Course!" Bellatrix retorted in a _'don't you know who I am?' Type tone._

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hermione asked, cautiously eyeing the dark haired witch, who was looking apprehensively at the pensieve and its silvery blue contents. However Bellatrix looked up at the girl and nodded.

Just as Hermione began tying her hair back, in readiness to submerge her head into the pensieve Bellatrix added, "this particular memory isn't nice Granger, there may be something's in it that you won't like to see."

"I know, but it's important we find out why they are coming through in your dreams, it can often be a side-effect of the Refermente charm, but it's usually a sign that its….. Well we'll get to that later." Hermione said positively. Even though Hermione knew that the dreams were often a sign that the charm was wearing off, and she didn't like the idea of telling Bellatrix this information.

"Right.." Bellatrix said skeptically, "what exactly do you expect to find?" The dark witch raised an eyebrow, she was certain Hermione was withholding information.

"Just a few tell tale signs, some of which even you won't be able to notice." Hermione added slyly, trying to put Bellatrix in her place for doubting her. If there was one thing Hermione knew more about than anybody else it was her charm. "After you." She added, gesturing towards the pensieve.

Bellatrix paused, analyzing the situation once more in her head. She had already put it off for three days, and she could see no reason why as to wait any longer. She stepped forward boldly, trying to give off a sense of confidence to Hermione, who at the same time also came to stand at the opposite side of the glass bowl.

With a last gasp of air, Bellatrix lowered herself head first into the pensieve, closing her eyes just before she reached its silvery contents.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well this isn't that bad." Hermione remarked observing the familiar darkened streets of Nocturn Alley.<p>

Both she and Bellatrix, were currently standing in front of the only shop Hermione had ever entered in Nocturn alley, 'Borgin and Burkes'; an unusually dark shop that was filled to bursting point with often evil and cursed items.

There was a strange eeriness to the streets. On both occasions Hermione had visited the alley, there were often numerous witches and wizards, although many of whom Hermione would try to avoid. Yet the emptiness in the streets without them made everything appear much more sinister, and Hermione could feel her nerves building.

"I'm in there." Bellatrix pointed to a small barred window above the shop, through which possibly the only trace of light in the street shone out of. There was a quick flash of a dark woman's silhouette, as the figure strode past the window. "Yes that was me." Bellatrix confirmed, giving Hermione a small smile.

"What are you doing up there?" Hermione asked, she was a little worried as to why the memory was not showing Bellatrix beside them. Then she realized, "This isn't your memory, is it?" The brunette questioned, the unease in her voice made Bellatrix turn to look at her.

"No, it's not." Bellatrix said dryly, "Its one I, borrowed…. Ok, I stole it!" She added noticing Hermione's eyebrows raise and arms fold.

"Well then whose is it?" However Hermione's question was answered with a faint ***pop** coming from the shadows behind them. Hermione whirled around and squinted to try and see into the shadows.

"Remember what I told you," Bellatrix said nervously, but Hermione was still watching and listening to the tapping of footsteps ebbing towards them, but still she couldn't see who it was. "These memories aren't-"

"SHHH!" Hermione silenced the dark witch, as the figure in the shadows drew nearer. Then she spotted what looked like a glimpse of purple and silver robes, as the wearer walked forwards, its details becoming clearer with each step.

A short white beard, a pair of brilliantly blue eyes, but the giveaway for Hermione were the half moon spectacles, perched on the end of a ridged nose.

"Dumbledore?!" This is Dumbledore's memory?!" Hermione gasped, whirling around to look at Bellatrix, who returned the girls look with an icy grin. Hermione wasn't sure if she was angry, or impressed, that Bellatrix had managed to steal such a memory, from possibly the greatest wizard of the era.

"Don't sound so shocked." Bellatrix retorted, unable to hide her pride in the acquired memory.

"Why are you showing me this?" Hermione asked, a little confused.

"Oh no you don't!" Bellatrix snapped a sudden playful temper emerging from her voice, as she folded her arms and gave Hermione a look that she would give Draco when he had been caught stealing from the sweet jar.

"Excuse-"

"Oh no Granger! Don't think I don't know what you're up to." She waved one of her tall fingers at the girl while she tutted sarcastically.

Hermione was totally taken aback. She had never been so easily outwitted in her entire life. She let out a nervous chuckle. "You mean all this?" She waved her hands to the entire alleyway.

"No, no this is still a memory, just one of my err, decoy ones if you like." Bellatrix winked at the brunette.

For the first time ever Hermione was totally speechless. Not only did she now realize that Bellatrix had managed to completely fool her, but now, the dark witch knew that Hermione was hiding information, or rather, trying to extract some.

"Now then, while I've got your complete attention," Bellatrix continued, strutting purposefully in circles around the still stunned Hermione. "I understand you are looking for any clues in my past, to be specific, for any idea as to how the Dark Lord can return, am I right?" There was a silence and Hermione was thankful for the dull street lighting, as it hid much of the rosy pink colour that had now flushed her face.

"Well, not on this occasion." Hermione finally said, deciding that honesty was the best policy here, as she was certain that Bellatrixes attitude towards trusting her would soon change if she lied, again.

"Then what is this?" Bellatrix said sternly, and with that she pulled out a brown envelope from up her sleeve, and Hermione just managed to catch the words, 'Harry James Potter" written in her handwriting.

"That's my letter!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly becoming angry at the invasion of privacy.

"No. I think you'll find its 'Potters' letter." Bellatrix said coldly, "however it was written by you. Mind telling me why you think that the charm hasn't worked? And why you plan on _'interrogating me about my history with Voldermort'?_" Bellatrix quoted Hermione's letter and a small pang of guilt emerged I her stomach, that had not been the only thing she had written about the raven haired woman.

"Looking at this memory isn't about any of that." Hermione said plainly, "I wanted to see your dream you had a few days ago. By doing so, I had hoped, that I would be able to see whether or not, one you weren't suffering from REM sleep disorder, and two, sometimes they can be signs that…" Hermione paused as the younger Dumbledore knocked four times on the door of Borgin and Burkes.

Bellatrix however, ignored the old man, frustrated that the young brunette had stopped. She didn't doubt the girl was telling the truth now, but she still enjoyed making a fool out of her like this. "Signs that what? C'mon C'mon!" Bellatrix flapped.

"Oh erm, well, that the Refermente charm is wearing off." Hermione bit her lower lip, she hated giving away such information. Fearing that if Bellatrix knew this, then she could begin to re-explore herself as she once was, and begin to crave her old life and seek to return to it.

"You what?!" Bellatrix half laughed, "You mean to tell me that you, Granger, cocked up?"

"I NEVER _'cock-up'"_ Hermione said, emphasizing the word 'never'. She glanced upwards and gave a sly smile, now certain that her charm had worked.

"And yet we are here?" Bellatrix smirked cheekily.

"I know I haven't, because of this one reason, look up." Bellatrix tilted her head back and what she saw made her gasp, but not in shock, in total wonder.

Towering above them were millions upon millions of green and blue stars, much bigger than the usual twinkling dots that you often see. These stars now resembled more of a Van Goff painting, frozen in a spiral form. The image was so unusual that it jolted Bellatrixes memory into a time when she had once looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall at night. Only now it wasn't a charm, it was imprinted in one of her memories.

"But…. But it was never like that?" Bellatrix said still staring at the sky as four massive comets with blazing white tails zoomed across it.

"It's the after affect of the Referente charm, for some reason it makes the sky look like, this, whatever the weather too." Hermione sighed, as she too admired the vision above them.

However the pair were soon interrupted when they heard the door to Borgin and Burkes creak open, to reveal a young, beautiful Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione let out a small gasp, as she spotted the newer version of Bellatrix standing before them. The brunette turned to look at the present raven-haired witch standing calmly beside her, who smiled gingerly, as if she too was realizing just how close to perfection she had once been.

"I know, take it all in Granger." Bellatrix whispered coyly, winking at the girl, who hastily removed the shocked expression from her face.

"So, what is in _this_ memory?" Hermione asked, as she allowed herself to feel much like her old self once did, the curious teenager with a hunger for adventure.

"It's nothing special, as I said it's just a decoy one." Bellatrix said dryly.

"Can we see it then?" She asked a little too enthusiastically, and Bellatrix smiled as she recalled a young Draco having the same enthusiasm for one of her own flying lessons. "I mean, how often do you get to see a memory from someone as great as Dumbledore?" Hermione added trying to calm her obvious eagerness.

"If you want." Bellatrix nodded stiffly, in an effort to hide any hesitations, however she couldn't help feeling apprehensive. She had hoped to simply leave after she busted the brunette about the letter, only now she was about to have to whiteness it.

Bellatrix and Hermione quickly followed Dumbledore as he entered the shop, with a young Bellatrix being almost oblivious as to who was at the door, even giving the wizard a small bow of her head as he passed.

The older Bellatrix managed to slip in quickly behind Dumbledore, just before the younger version of herself slammed the door shut abruptly, leaving Hermione outside. However understanding that this was a dream, Hermione stepped through the door as if it were smoke.

"I should have known you would do that to me." Hermione said as she caught up with the older woman, who had amazingly waited for her on the other side. Never-the-less, Bellatrix carried a broad grin on her face.

"Sorry, old habit." Bellatrix remarked playfully, seeing the annoyed expression on the brunettes face as they continued to walk closely behind the younger version of Bellatrix.

Hermione watched intently as the younger Bellatrix, moved with a certain flow about her, an ease in her movements. Yet even so, there was definitely a clear difference between this one and the Bellatrix walking beside her. The Bellatrix in front, although astonishing in looks, seemed to have lost a part of her sanity, which coupled itself easily with her tentativeness to portray her wicked and dark humor. The likes of which the unfortunate rats, that scuttled about on the dusty floor, received by ways of hexes and curses that either caused them pain or flung them across the floor like a sweeping broom.

Suddenly Hermione felt an arm grab her and pin her against the wall. The dark haired witch beside her had a sudden frantic look in her eyes, which sent a churning sensation into Hermione's stomach. "You've got to understand something Granger…" Bellatrix hissed, "What you're about to see…"

"I don't care what I see. I've seen my share of…" Hermione tried to wriggle free but Bellatrix held her even tighter against the wall. Although Hermione still felt threatened, a sudden thought crossed her mind, _'am I? No, no way! I am NOT aroused by this!'_ She thought angrily.

"NO! listen to me, this is me at my worst!" Bellatrix snapped ebbing closer to Hermione, "You must realize I'm not like the woman I was… Am, in there!" Why Bellatrix felt the need to clarify her past actions she was unsure, all she knew was that she felt the anxiety in her chest begin to build, with great pangs of guilt when she glanced at the door.

"Alright." Hermione said understandably, "If you like, we don't have to watch the memory at all, after all, it's not even yours, just a decoy as you said right?" Hermione felt Bellatrixes grip loosen a little as she spoke, a look of deep thought in the witches dark eyes. However Hermione's hunger for a little adventure was bubbling inside her and she secretly wanted to explore.

"However," she began, "It would help me see if there are any patterns between this and your dream from the other night. Never know, I might be able to work out why your dreams are so vivid from this one alone." She lied.

With that Bellatrix released Hermione, who rubbed her wrists where she had been held against the wall. "sorry," Bellatrix apologized, "I'm just…"

"Bellatrix its fine, honestly!" She said, showing the dark haired witch her wrists, even though they still throbbed a little, but Hermione thought it was best not to make a fuss.

Silently they crept towards the door, Hermione wasn't sure why they were being so cautious, she knew that they couldn't be seen, but she still felt nervous of what she was about to see, despite trying to act brave in front of the dark witch. She took one last glace at Bellatrix before she placed her hand on the wood of the door.

"I can't!" Hermione turned around to see Bellatrix, who appeared frozen to the spot behind her. She had clamped her fists into a ball so her knuckles were white, and she was shaking from head to foot, and her dark eyes glistened with tears.

"Hermione I can't do this!" Bellatrix whispered watching the brunette, "this is my past too, I've lived through it once, I don't want to live through it again." Bellatrix hated being portrayed as someone so weak as to be unable to look back on their memories, yet Bellatrix had true horrors in her past, that not even she could face again.

Hermione took several steps towards her and took her hands , the warmth from the young witch calmed Bellatrix a little. Hermione had instantly become protective of the witch, from the moment Bellatrix had used her name rather than the usual 'Granger' tone, "I'll be right beside you, the whole time, I promise!"She said, giving Bellatrixes hands a comforting squeeze .

Warmth rushed through the woman, slightly embarrassed she flinched away, attempting to feebly portray her old uncaring ways.

"Right well, let's get this over with." Bellatrix said, much more confident now with the brunette beside her.

They walked into the room.

Hermione was met by what she considered to be nothing more than a disused chamber. The room was aglow with a greenish-blue light, but there was no indication as to where it was coming from. There was no furniture, just exposed wooden floor boards and dingy wallpaper that was peeling off of the walls.

However then Hermione breathed in and her nostrils were filled with an acrid smell. The type of smell that only comes from something that has been dead for days and left to rot. She coughed and covered her nose and mouth with her hands, attempting to filter the air. Bellatrix half chuckled half choked into her own hands as she spotted Hermione's watering eyes.

"Probably should have warned you about the stench." She laughed.

She watched as Hermione opened her mouth to reply but stopped herself, before nodding and turning away to gag on to the floor.

"Prob…Probably!" Hermione smiled, looking around more closely at her surroundings.

Dumbledore was now stood at the far end of the room, with the young Bellatrix standing closely to him on his right, a definite longing in her eyes as she observed the old man. Hermione also spotted two other dark cloaked figures, each looking as ragged and worn out as the other. Although, like Bellatrix, theirs eyes shone with a crazed desire and Hermione began to think that everyone in the room was slightly 'unhinged'. Other than Dumbledore, the Death Eaters were ragged and worn out, their bloodied clothes showed the signs of battle but still they remained standing against the walls and staring into the centre, waiting.

Spotting Hermione's puzzled look, Bellatrix pointed to the closest Death Eater to them, "that's Barty Crouch Junior." Hermione followed Bellatrixes finger and looked at the tall man with leather boots and a long black blazer. She also spotted that he wore a green shirt underneath it, but all the buttons seemed to have been ripped off and it simply flapped open, revealing a heavily scared chest, that looked as though someone had slashed at it with a knife. "He got those from me." Bellatrix boasted, glancing at the white marks.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked, not surprised to see Bellatrix looking fondly at them.

"He was late. The Dark Lord was angry at that, very angry. I considered it an honor. So did Barty if I'm honest, likes pain that one." She chuckled, remembering how he would scream for her to punish him over the others.

"And he's Lestrange." Hermione turned to look at the other man standing beside Crouch. A handsome and solemn looking man, with shoulder length hair, his eyes were a red-chestnut and he appeared to be the most calm, occasionally stealing glances at the young Bellatrix, who was either completely oblivious or was going to great lengths not to look at him.

"Your husband?" The brunette enquired, watching the young witches behavior as Dumbledore began whispering into her ear, making the woman smile, and if Hermione wasn't mistaken, she was sure that Dumbledore was looking at her with just as much affection as Lestrange, whose handsome features had begun to contort into disgust as he too, observed the pair.

"Not anymore. Thank God!" Bellatrix spat, still unable to look at the man for long.

"You didn't get on then?" Hermione looked at Bellatrix beside her, who was now chewing at one of her fingernails and glancing anywhere but at Lestrange.

"Shall we say that that's another memory for another time. He's a pig. In fact I wouldn't even degrade pigs to his level!" She answered through gritted teeth, her anger towards the man was still there no matter how many years passed, however at this moment in time, her fear for what was about to happen overrode any other emotion.

"My friends" Dumbledore began, however his voice was totally unrecognizable, it was sly and smooth and there was an element of hissing as he spoke, rather than its usually croaky self. "Let me introduce you, to the aurers Frank and Alice Longbottom."  
>The old man wore a small menacing grimace as he pointed with his wand, at the ceiling.<p>

The young Bellatrixes head shot skywards and an evil cackle began to bubble in her throat.

"Close your eyes." The dark woman commanded Hermione, before she had even had a chance to look up. Not sure if she wanted to see, Hermione shut her eyes tightly. She heard the young Bellatrix shout an excited, "RELATIO!", From the other side of the room and there was a loud thump as something, or rather someone, hit the floor right in front of Hermione's feet, followed by a low moan.

Hermione couldn't help it, she opened her eyes and looked down. What she saw made her let out a short scream, only heard by herself and Bellatrix. By her feet, lay two nearly motionless bodies, their clothes were scorched and blood stained. Their skin was ripped down to the bone in huge lacerations and it kept twitching and jerking under the tight rope bonds around their wrists and ankles, while their eyes darted around the room in a dazed and frightened manner. It was obvious now that the pair had already gone insane.

As Hermione backed away the younger Bellatrix waltz forwards, bringing out her wand and aiming it perfectly to where Franks heart would be. If he was insane he recognized Bellatrix and instantly began shaking his head wildly, pleading through the gag between his teeth.

"Crucio!" The witch screamed, the light from her wand tip was blinding, yet the agonizing cries from the Longbottoms sent shockwaves through Hermione and she covered her ears. She spotted Dumbledore, expecting him to be helping the aurors, or bartering with the Death Eaters for their freedom, but he was doing nothing, aside from watching, and Hermione was certain she could see him smiling. Was he impressed by this?

The violent display continued for several minutes, even Crouch and Lestrange seemed unable to watch as the young Bellatrix tortured the couple repeatedly. It was only until Dumbledore raised his hand, did the woman stop.

Lestrange, stepped forward to hold his wife's hands, but Bellatrix merely shook him off with a jerk of her arm, and returned to Dumbledore's side.

"They know nothing of the Dark Lords whereabouts, and if they do, oclumancy on the mad won't get us any further." Dumbledore said coldly.

"THEN WHAT NOW!?" Yelled Crouch striding towards Bellatrix wand raised. The young Bellatrix Merely laughed.

"We keep looking!" She cackled back, twiddling her curved wand in a lock of her hair.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Crouched roared, and he fired a curse at the dark woman but Dumbledore stepped between them, defending Bellatrix.

"ENOUGH!" He cried angrily.

"Step aside Rabastan. That whore has doomed us all!"

It was then Hermione understood, but before she could even look at the witch beside her the memory began to dissolve around them, everything turning into wisps of black clouds, and Hermione could feel the familiar falling sensation as she was being pulled out of the pensieve.

* * *

><p>Looking up from the bowl, she checked her surroundings, she was still in the spare room, just as they had left it. Bellatrix, was already staring out of the window, a single tear rolling down her cheek.<p>

"He wasn't there when we tortured the Longbottoms. Dumbledore I mean." Bellatrix began, turning around to face a very pale looking Hermione. "It was Rabastan's excuse when he was eventually captured. He tampered with his memory, it made it harder for the Ministry to work out the truth, that he too had been involved in, well that. Course, I knew he'd changed it, so I removed my own and stole his in its place. Not that it did any good, just made me look delusional."

"What were…Why?" Hermione began, still in slight shock from witnessing two innocent people, the parents of one of her closest friends, being brutally tortured by the woman in front of her. The hatred she had felt when she first saw the woman in Harry's office came creeping back into her mind.

"I was, broken." Bellatrix chocked. Hermione looked up to see Bellatrix, had returned to staring out of the window with tears streaming down her cheeks, and the hatred changed and became pity.

"What?" Hermione asked, taking a step closer to the crying witch.

"My, my heart was broken." Bellatrix sniffed loudly, and she covered her mouth with her hand to dull the sounds of her sobs.

"I, loved him, and he left me, when I needed him most he ran. Left me for the aurors, and then in Azkaban!" Her voice was changing, from the quiet wimps it had started off as, it began to warp itself into an angry rant.

"Who, Lestrange?" Hermione asked still a little confused.

"No…well yes," Bellatrix chuckled as Hermione passed her a tissue. "Rabastan Lestrange…My husband's brother."


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N Hmmmm, well first of all, weirdest week of my life 0_0 quick question, anyone else ever had a deer walk into their bedroom before? I know i was kinda like... "what do i do, do i just look at it or give it a carrot...red nose what?" lol ANYWAYS moving on swiftly XD I know this has taken an absolute LIFETIME to update, so i wont keep you waiting any longer...Happy reading, also dont forget to reveiw! Actually responded to a few because they litterally make me soooo happy! Thank you** :D

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Shouted Harry, as a pair of arms pulled her over the door threshold, "What took you so long, you do know you're late don't you?" He joked giving her a slightly tighter than normal hug, the smell of sherry tinting his breath.<p>

"I'm not late, everyone else is just early." She laughed as she pulled off her coat and handed it to Harry's awaiting arm. "But I am sorry, some of us," she gave a friendly glare to Bellatrix who was still waiting outside, with an icy expression on her face, matching the cold weather, "took a little more time to get ready than I first thought."

"Bellatrix, yes come in out of the cold!" Harry said sounding slightly surprised to see her.

"I wouldn't have taken so long if I had been allowed to use magic." She stated crossly, and she strode past and walked down the hallway to where the sound of Christmas music and happy voices were coming from.

"Yes, because getting dressed manually is so difficult, it's a wonder muggles don't just go naked!" Harry muttered as the dark woman rounded the corner. Hermione sighed as she watched her disappear, pretending to ignore Harry's remark.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea for Bellatrix to walk into the party, without you or I, Harry.." She said, as the voices ahead of them seemed to stop instantly as the sound of a door opened.

When Hermione walked into the sitting room, she was met by an awkward atmosphere, much unlike what it was usually at one of Harry and Ginny's parties. Bellatrix was standing roughly two steps ahead of her still wrapped in her travelling cloak and was staring blankly around the room, trying not to acknowledge the nearly thirty guests, who were staring at her, with mostly shock and disgust, or in Molly Weasley's case, giving her a look that insinuated Bellatrix would explode with her mind.

"You made it then!" Ginny said appearing from behind Bill and Fleur, wearing a bright green party dress with a gold belt around her waist. Instantly the party seemed to come alive again and people turned away from them and continued with their previous chatter.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hermione apologised as she kissed Ginny on both cheeks.

"Oh never mind that, hope you're both hungry, well be eating in about ten minutes." The red head, smiled gingerly at Bellatrix who merely responded with a hesitant nod of recognition.

"As long as the food doesn't try to fly." Bellatrix said dryly, but Hermione let out a small chuckle, which seemed to relax Bellatrix a little and a small grin spread across her face. While Ginny merely let out an awkward laugh.

"Yes, well no flying turkeys tonight you'll be pleased to hear," Ginny said, "Would either of you like a drink?"

"Ah that reminds me, Ginny," and Hermione pulled out a large emerald bottle from her purse, with a highly decorated white engraving of several penguins sliding down a sheet of ice and into the sea. "Happy New Year!" And she handed the bottle over to Ginny.

"Ah fantastic! Well I know what we'll be having when everyone else is gone, don't you?!" She gave Hermione a friendly wink, but Hermione caught Bellatrixes defeated expression and watched as she mouthed the words, _"I hate this. So much."_

At that moment Harry entered holding his youngest daughter, Lilly's hand. "Tables set love, people can start going through to eat if they like." Bellatrix watched as the little girl with bright red hair like her mothers, who couldn't have been over the age of four, tugged at Harry's hand, making him lean down so she could whisper something excitedly into his ear. "Oh, you want to tell them to go in do you?" Harry whispered happily, as Lilly nodded frantically, "Ok then."

Harry hoisted the girl up to sit on his hip before saying, "Right everyone!" Bellatrix found that once again, all eyes in the room were in her direction, and she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing house elf, who bowed extremely low when it spotted Bellatrix. However, unable to recognise the elf, she began to glug down the glass' content. "Lilly has something she wishes to say…" The room fell silent as Lilly looked hesitantly at the crowd of smiling faces.

"Ermm…EAT!" She squealed, before burying her face into Harry's shoulders, however the crowd laughed sympathetically and Molly and Arthur applauded their granddaughters efforts.

As guests began heading out toward the dining room, Bellatrix waited to the side, wishing she had tried a little harder not to come.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione had waited for her on the other side of the crowd, and as the last few people walked out the brunette darted between several people and stood by Bellatrixes side. "You alright?"

" I don't want to be here! At least in Azkaban the Deatheathers wanted to see me!" She said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you start talking to a few people." Hermione tried to make her plea sound convincing, but the woman merely rolled her dark eyes at her. "Look have another glass of…" She turned around to take another glass of champagne from the waiting house elf, "Kreacher!"

"What kind of drink is that!?" Bellatrix asked sounding repulsed.

"No, no, no, Kreacher!" The elf stepped forward and once again, gave Bellatrix an extremely low bow, so that the tip of his hooked nose touched the floor.

"Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black." He croaked, almost lovingly to the dark haired woman.

"Ah yes, I remember you! My cousins house elf?" Kreacher nodded slowly to her.

"We should probably go in to dinner Bellatrix" Hermione said wearily, she knew Kreacher had never warmed to her and thought it best to get out of his way.

"There are not enough places for you both!" Kreacher spoke quickly, never taking his eyes away from Bellatrix.

"What do you mean Kreacher?" The brunette asked.

"Kreacher set the places. Not enough for you and Mistress Black." Hermione and Bellatrix shared a quick glance.

"I'll go and talk to Harry, get something sorted out." Hermione couldn't hide her slight embarrassment at the predicament.

"Don't bother Granger." Bellatrix said calmly, "They obviously didn't want me to come and I'd rather just sit and eat in the kitchen."

"Mistress Black is welcome to eat wherever she wishes, Kreacher will look after all needs!" The house elf seemed to be positively beaming at the opportunity to serve the dark woman.

"See Granger I will be fine. You go and eat with your friends." With that, Bellatrix allowed herself to be lead through to the kitchen by an over excited Kreacher, who tripped on an old rug as he refused to stop looking at the witch.

Hermione on the other hand, felt dreadful. She couldn't possibly leave Bellatrix while she went to go and eat and enjoy herself in the other room amongst her friends, while the dark haired woman ate alone with only the company of Kreacher?

"Hermione are you coming?" Harry had re-appeared at the door looking slightly perplexed at her behaviour.

"Ermm" Hermione was still confused herself as to what to do. On one hand she saw the right thing to do would be to eat with Bellatrix and keep her company, seeing as the woman had no wish to join anyone else at the party, but on the other she simply wanted to enjoy herself and catch up with all of her old friends. "Harry there aren't enough seats." She said awkwardly.

"Oh!" Harry's expression changed to one of surprise and embarrassment, "That's probably my fault, I asked the boys to get enough chairs for everyone, I must've forgotten to add Bellatrixes name to the guest list. I'm sure we can squeeze her in though.."

"No point now, Bellatrix has already gone to eat in the kitchen with Kreacher. Besides, I doubt she would really enjoy it." There was a short pause between them as they considered the predicament. "I think, it would be best if I go and join her." Hermione said finally.

"You sure 'Mione? I'm sure Kreacher's keeping her company?"

"No Harry, you know that's not a good idea." She gave him a knowing smile and he nodded his head in agreement. With that Hermione exited the empty sitting room and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Ginny and I will join you two for pudding!" She heard Harry call after her, and she smiled over her shoulder at him, a little relieved that she wouldn't have to spend the whole of new years eve alone in the kitchen with Bellatrix.

As Hermione approached the closed white door to the kitchen, she heard faint whispers coming from the other side and presume that Kreacher was retelling Bellatrix of times when he served in the Black household of number 12 Grimauld Place. Yet just as she was about to turn the handle and walk in, she heard Kreacher mention something which stopped her in her tracks and sent pangs of fear through her body.

"He's coming for you mistress. Kreacher has seen signs. Heard things, whispers everywhere."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix whispered coldly.

"He is moving mistress. Searching for you, sent out one of his guards he did…The werewolf in the hospital, sent for you, it was."

"If that's the best he's got, then he'll be looking for me for a long time won't he." Bellatrix spoke calmly and there was a sound of cutlery tapping on a plate.

"Mistress must not underestimate him!" Kreacher's voice was louder now, as if the elf had become too excited to contain himself, "his powers have grown, Kreacher as heard that they surpass even that of your own, mistress."

There was a long silence, but Hermione stood on tenterhooks, listening for any more information. Who was this man? Why was he after Bellatrix? If it was Voldermort, how had he managed to return?

Her thoughts dashed to Harry. He should be the first one to know that the Dark Lord had returned, as everyone had feared for months, if not, all the years he had been presumed dead. But she couldn't just go barging in, not in front of everyone. She couldn't risk being wrong, she had to get a name out of Bellatrix, or Kreacher at least, but how?

"You can come in now Granger. We've finished our discussion." Hermione gasped as Bellatrix pulled the door open. Had Bellatrix known Hermione had been there the whole time?

"How did you…?" Hermione began.

"You think too loudly." Bellatrix smiled coyly at her before taking hold of the brunettes hand and pulling her in. "Kreacher, Miss Granger requires some dinner!" She ordered the elf, who bowed to the woman and promptly began preparing a plate of food from the selection that was left on the warm side of the oven.

"You can't use legitamency though, you don't have wand?" Hermione said, slightly worried by this possibility.

"Who said it was me?" and Bellatrix nodded her head towards Kreacher, "I told him to tell me if anyone was coming and he heard you make your decision to join me down the hallway. Advantage of an elf Granger, those big ears!" And Bellatrix giggled as she cupped her hands around her ears to make them resemble the elf's. Hermione coughed out her laugh as creature served her a full plate of food beside Bellatrix, however the brunette felt in no mood to eat

* * *

><p>Once they had finished eating in silence, Hermione couldn't shake off the fact that she felt relatively happy, despite what she had overheard earlier. For the first time in weeks Hermione found herself to be quite contented by the fact that she was sharing the company of a psychopathic lunatic. If anything, she was rather enjoying the company that Bellatrix brought.<p>

"Want to see something, _cool_?" Bellatrix asked, with a slightly sneaky glint sparkling in her eyes. Hermione nodded, unable to muster any words to form, she still found herself to be totally enchanted by the woman next to her, whether it was from the fourth glass of _'Happy-Makers Windy Wine'_ or not, she wasn't sure.

"You see this?" Bellatrix held out her left hand, on the third finger was a clear, blood red, ruby dragon ring, that coiled its way around her dainty finger with its tail, so that it perched itself perfectly on her knuckle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked, taking hold of Bellatrixes hand instinctively, so she could get a better look. Bellatrix felt as though her whole arm had just been dipped into a Fizzy-Skin Potion, and shivers of warm pins and needles rushed from the girls touch.

"Merlin's own." Bellatrix boasted playfully, enjoying the feeling of Hermione's hands searching hers. Yet, instantly she pulled her hand away, these feelings were not natural between a pure blood and a muggle born she thought, as she remembered her blood status.

However she noticed that Hermione now looked a little, disappointed, by her actions. Brushing her curiosity aside, Bellatrix held out her hand again, although gave Hermione a look that told her not to touch.

"Watch carefully Granger." Bellatrix was whispering now, forcing Hermione to lean even closer to her. The distance between them was mere centimetres, with Bellatrixes hand in the middle of the two.

Bellatrix kissed the dragon softly. Hermione became suddenly jealous of the dragon, and she imagined briefly that it was her lips Bellatrix had touched. Then the feelings of regret at such an image shocked the brunette inside, causing her to lean back slightly, hoping to make the distance a bit bigger.

The Dragon however, began to glow, the ruby stone it was formed from, began to crack and tremble. Hermione found herself glancing at Bellatrix, who had done nothing but observe her the whole time, with a coy smile etched on her face, and Hermione found herself blushing and quickly looked back to the ring.

The dragon twisted and tightened itself around Bellatrixes finger, and she winced as the lack of blood flow caused her finger to turn a pale blue.

"Bellatrix..?" Hermione said anxiously.

"It's fine, watch." The dark haired woman reassured her. The tiny ruby dragon had become much darker now, no longer a shiny translucent red, instead it was turning an opaque green, with visible tiny scales growing through its skin.

It spread its tiny wings, flashed its golden eyes, and took flight. Hermione let out a small gasp in wonderment at its tiny form, as its zoomed around the room, taking several spiralling turns around Hermione, letting out high pitched roars in pleasure at being allowed to fly about freely.

"hmmm…" Bellatrix smiled, watching Hermione's reaction to it.

"What?" Hermione asked glancing at the woman, as she took a small sip of wine, while the dragon chased after a passing moth, its tiny jaws agape and salivating tongue already hanging out.

"He likes you, usually he just flies around me for a bit them falls straight to sleep, gets bored quickly." Bellatrix said softly, as she twirled her now ring-less finger, around the rim of her empty glass.

"Where ever did you get him, he's wonderful!"

"A present from Rodolphus, a traditional gift in his family." She spotted a slightly confused look in Hermione's eyes and added, "It was traditional for the Lestranges, to offer this ring to their betrothed, it was supposed to symbolise the true love the couple had for each other. Of course neither of us really loved each other so the dragon never did much."

"So why's he decided to be so active tonight?" Hermione asked cautiously, not sure whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

"He's probably full of energy, I haven't woken him for so long he's most likely enjoying stretching his wings for a bit." Bellatrix gave Hermione a small smile of reassurance, already certain she had guessed what the young witch was thinking.

"But he's one of Merlin's rings isn't he?" Hermione said matter-of-factly, and Bellatrix merely bobbed her head in agreement. "Well then, surely he's supposed to do more than a few ticks? I can't imagine the Great Merlin, keeping a ring just for symbolising true love."

"Oh no, he is special all right!" Bellatrix gave a quick whistle, and the dragon returned to her and perched itself on her outstretched hand, a bit of dusty moth wing protruding from between its glistening teeth. "You see the Lestranges, although pure blood, were all dumber than shi….You get the idea." Bellatrix rearranged herself on her kitchen stool, being careful so as not to disturb the purring, miniature beast, in her hand. "Anyway, they believe that whatever looks rich, showed off how rich they were. But in my opinion they owned nothing of any magical worth or power, except this."

"And that's why you kept him?" Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Precisely Granger! I chucked out everything Rodolphus owned when things…Well, when they didn't work, except this. I found out, after a bit of digging around in a few old books, that this, was actually a ring forged by Merlin himself from a solid Ruby gem he found. To cut things short, Merlin was in love with the Lady Of The Lake, however he feared that she didn't not truly love him, so…"

"He made the ring to give to Nimue, so that she could always find him-"

"Ok, now you're just showing off now by knowing her real name." Bellatrix remarked dryly, a little irritated by her interruption, however still impressed by the girls knowledge.

"Sorry." Hermione giggled, "Go on, please."

"As _I_ was saying…" Bellatrix said proudly, "he gave the ring, this ring, to Nimue, but not so that she could find him, so that she could find her true love. Its supposed to lead you the one your heart most desires, but even so, the ring never lead her to Merlin."

There was a moment of silence as the small dragon returned its original ruby form, on Bellatrixes pale finger.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen burst open and both Harry and Ginny walked in, holding five plates of what looked like fluorescent blue and red cake, all of which were topped with scoops of flaming ice cream. "Right move over you two, we've come to join you now!" Harry said, putting down four of the deserts in front of them, before giving one to Kreacher, who gratefully accepted his bowl, and hurried off into a cupboard under the sink.

"He's always liked it in there." Ginny said, clearly spotting Bellatrixes shocked reaction.

"Not surprised." Bellatrix said, blowing hesitantly on her spoonful of flaming cake, which instantly extinguished it, "a kitchen cupboard is luxury for any elf."

* * *

><p>Pudding passed relatively slowly in Bellatrixes mind and it wasn't long before she and Hermione were being ushered outside with everyone else to begin counting down to midnight.<p>

Once again, all other party guests merely ignored her, but quickly took up a conversation with Hermione, sweeping her off into the small crowd, and leaving the woman to stand alone.

Astonishingly, Bellatrix felt a small tugging on her cloak from behind her, and the witch turned around to see Lilly, dressed in a flowery once piece pyjama outfit, her original straight red hair had become scrunched and tangled, and her eyes looked slightly glazed over, in a tired way.

"Have you seen my mummy?" The girl yawned.

Bellatrix had never spoken to a child before, she had never had the need to, so naturally she felt rather afraid and awkward. "Your mummy's probably over there somewhere, with everybody else." She spoke in a rather stern voice that even she considered a little too harsh for someone so little.

"Who are you going to kiss?" The toddler asked cheekily, looking at her toes, but still smiling broadly.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

"well, mummy says, that when they reach the number one, everyone kisses, but the first one you kiss has to be someone you like." Lilly looked up at Bellatrix, her light brown eyes were large and shining, but her cheeks were a bright red.

Bellatrix knelt down onto her knee's so she was head height with Lilly now, and she couldn't stop a smile broadening on her face, as she teased the girl further, making her giggle even more. "Who are you going to kiss?" She winked.

"Noo..." Lilly laughed loudly now and Bellatrix noticed as a few adults, including Hermione, turned to look at them, none of which were looking less than worried at the scene, but Bellatrix merely ignored them. "Noo… I'm too little. You have to, because, 'cause you're older!"

"Hmmm, that's true, I am older." Bellatrix began to relax around the young girl, even letting out a small laugh, "Who do you think I should kiss then?" Bellatrix spotted Ginny, Harry and Hermione, walking towards them.

"Mmmm-"

"Lilly what are you doing out of bed young lady?" Ginny, strode over and swept her off the ground, Bellatrix stood up also, ignoring the many glares from the party onlookers.

"I'm happy!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'm not" said Ginny coldly, "because I already put you to bed didn't I…" And she began walking away back into the house, scolding her daughter for coming outside.

"Kids ey?" Harry half smiled, although it was clear to Bellatrix, that he didn't trust her one bit alone with his youngest daughter.

"COUNTDOWN TIME!" Mr Weasley shouted from several metres away in the field. Harry ran forwards to rejoin everyone at that moment.

"C'mon then Black!" Hermione called preparing to follow Harry.

"Think I'll stay here.." Bellatrix said trying to sound less than hurt.

"TEN!" Shouted t crowd.

"You're never going to trust me, are you?" Hermione said, sounding a little defeated, she needed, no she wanted the woman to trust her, so that living together for the next eleven months wouldn't be such a hassle.

"NINE!"

"I haven't done that with anyone for a long while Granger." Bellatrix said hesitantly, but deep down she felt the creature inside her stir. The creature that had once stirred so strongly inside her for Rabastan, that it had driven her to the point of insanity to have to revoke it in order to follow Voldermort. Only now it awoke again, now it yearned for another… No, it couldn't, could it? Did it want Hermione?

"EIGHT!"

"I'm not all bad you know." Hermione joked, giving Bellatrix a sassy twirl and cheeky wink. "See, I'm pretty harmless!"

"SEVEN!"

"How much wine have you had, Granger?" Bellatrix teased back.

"SIX"

"Enough, thank you very much!" Hermione knew she had had quite a bit more than most people, but it wasn't nearly enough to inebriate her like before when she and Bellatrix had visited the Leakey Cauldron. Which prompted a sudden uneasy question in her mind.

"FIVE"

"What happened that night Bellatrix?" The brunette spoke with a more serious tone in her voice now.

"FOUR!"

Bellatrix hesitated, her thoughts were racing, should she obey the creature within her, the one that longed to be with another being? Or should she follow her upbringing, her father's words echoing in her mind once again. _'The Blacks are a pure family, and by ancient vow must remain so. Those that go against this suffer, in the worst of ways.'_

"I….I…"

"THREE!"

"What happened Bella? Please?" Hermione stepped closer to the woman and held her hand softly. Hermione had no idea why being close to Bellatrix at that point felt so right, to her though, it just did.

"TWO!"

"I can't tell you….Only show you…" Bellatrix felt nerves building inside her like great waves. The uncertainty of this going completely and utterly wrong was so great, that she barely knew if her legs would hold her up. But then Hermione nodded encouragingly, and the creature inside Bellatrix stirred so violently that the woman didn't care if it ended badly, all she wanted was to satisfy her growing urges from within her.

"ONE!...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Bellatrix seized her chance and in an instant pulled Hermione towards her, their lips met and Bellatrix found her nerves slipping away as she felt Hermione relax in her arms. To the dark haired witches great relief, she found Hermione, not only relaxed, but was kissing her back, with more passion than she was herself.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the woman's waist pulling her closer, she parted her lips ever so slightly allowing her own tongue to caress Bellatrixes lips, teasing her a little. She felt Bellatrix raise a shaking hand, which seemed to grow stronger with each moment, run her fingers through her hair.

Suddenly the sound of explosions, louder than cannon fire, jolted to two apart. The fireworks that danced above them, were spelling out the words, _'Happy New Year!_' in dazzling, glittering gold.

Hermione, slightly surprised, found that she and Bellatrix were holding hands.

There was a thud from behind them and Hermione, quickly but reluctantly, let go of Bellatrixes hand and turned around to see Ginny emerging from the house.

"Damn! I missed the count down! Didn't miss anything else, did I?" The red-head asked.

Hermione and Bellatrix shared a quick worried glance between one another, before turning to the woman between them and saying together, "No, nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>BellaMioneBlack:<strong> Well im pretty sure that this chapter and several other wouldnt be here without your encouragement along the way, i cannot thank you enough :') I love every reveiw you post, and so glad that you are still enjoying it so far :')

** :** WOW what a lovely reveiw! I was smiling all day from it, I even read it out to my friends TAAANKK YOUUU literally made my day, they never cease at making me smile :')

**Castilla Adderwell:** WOOO! I always love finding out ive managed to convert someone new! Your reveiw was lovely so thank you, hope you like this new chapter would love to know what you think :)

**DrunknMunkey85:** OMG! getting a reveiw from you made me soooooo happy it was unreal! lol I'm glad that you like mine, in fact, over the moon thank youuu :) also LOVED chapter 41 of fruits of love, im litterally adicted to your fic! Thank you :)

**karibqueen5 :** Glad you liked it so far! :) And to awnser your questin, Bellatrix did it deliberately mainly because she wanted to take control over Hermione and she knew that se couldnt do that with words alone, so she put Hermione in the most awkward, and vulnerable, position she could, given that she was chained up at the time. Hope that awnsers it as best as possible, will try to be clearer from now on:D


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: This week i singed my hands in boiling water...I now look like im impersonating a mummy...Or, a 'wanna-be-kick-boxer', havent descided which yet. Anyways Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, they were all so lovely and made me smile! and of course everyne who followed and favourited my Ffic so far, can we get 100 followers? O_O! Let me know what you think of this chapter too! You guys are the best! Appologies for any mistakes too! Thank you, Enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix shot upright from the bed.<p>

Something had awoken her, and she was certain that it wasn't the heavy rain, spitting against the window pane.

In the darkness of her small room, she grabbed her cloak from the hook behind the door, and put it on. Quietly she sneaked downstairs, carefully jumping two of the steps that creaked, so as not to wake Hermione.

Quickly, she made her way to the front door, her heart beating a little stronger now from the sudden exertion. She turned the key slowly, not daring to breath, there was a sudden *click*, as the lock released, making Bellatrix wince and look back towards the stairs, listening for any signs of movement from upstairs. Silence.

With a sigh of relief she opened the door and let herself out.

She gasped as the sudden chill of the outside hit her in the face with a gust of wind_. 'This was stupid!'_ She thought, _'How much more reckless can you get Black!? No wand, not even a light to be able to see with. Idiot!'_

She squinted her eyes in an attempt to see a little further ahead of her. It was the end of January, and the wintery snowfall had all but melted and what was left was a wet, muddy earth. Bellatrix took a step forward, feeling the soil and rain water splash against her bare feet, the feeling of freedom lurking in her mind.

She began walking a little faster now, gathering pace, she allowed the hood of her cloak to fall and reveal her tangled mess of black hair, she closed her eyes blissfully as the rain splashed against her bare skin. Opening her mouth to catch some of the rain drops, she hadn't done this since she was a little girl, when she and her sisters had sneaked out during a thunder storm to watch the lightning strike Black Manor.

Then she remembered what Harry had said; about enchantments preventing Bellatrix from leaving Hermione's home, and she stopped in her tracks, the memory as to why she was outside in the first place jolting its way into her mind again, and she looked about wildly to see where she was.

She had stopped at the edge of the woods that kept Hermione's home hidden from the rest of the muggle village, that lay just beyond it. An orange haze reflected in the clouds, from its street lights and there was the sound of distant rumbling, as the storm began to build in the distance.

Bellatrix tugged at the neck of her soaked cloak, in an attempt to keep out the cold breeze.

"Bit late for you to still be up, Bella, don't you think?" The silky voice was just audible above the pattering of rain.

Bellatrix remained silent, as she turned to face the darkened figure hidden amongst the tree line. _'I know this voice_.' Bellatrix tried to remember a face that matched the vocals.

"Did you?... Bella, did you come out here barefoot?" The tone was softer now, and Bellatrix continued to face it, as the intruder began to move, carelessly crunching dead woodland debris underfoot.

"Show yourself!" She ordered, there was a faint chuckle from the darkness, "Or would you rather I killed you first, and then found out!?"

"You wouldn't kill me, Bella." Their footsteps stopped only a few feet ahead of Bellatrix now, "You haven't a wand for a start." If it hadn't been for the blackness, Bellatrix was certain the trespasser was smiling.

"Try me!" She threatened back, trying to force any unease from her voice. There was no response for a moment, and then the figure began to walk towards Bellatrix.

"You wouldn't kill your own sister, surely Bella." From the darkness, an emerald green cloaked woman, emerged in front of Bellatrix, she removed her hood and long streaks of white and dark fell around Narcissa Blacks cold face.

"Cissy…" Bellatrix gasped and ran towards her sibling, flinging her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "What, what are you doing here?" The youngest black sister opened her mouth to respond but Bellatrix was too overwhelmed to allow her to say anther word, "How did you find me? I can't believe you're here, you wouldn't believe in the living conditions I've had to put up with here, nothing at all like Black Manor."

"Bella I-" Narcissa began as a rumble of thunder loomed over them.

"You must be freezing, come inside and I'll-" Bellatrix took hold of Narcissa's hand, but her sister flinched, and pulled away from her.

"NO, Bella I can't." She spoke forcefully, but Bellatrix was certain that her sister was panicking,

"Cissy, what's wrong?" Bellatrix asked, watching the hastily moving grey clouds for signs of any imminent lightning strikes.

"I haven't come for a chat, I've come to warn you Bella." Bellatrix noticed as the hem of Narcissa's cloak began to smoke.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix pointed frantically.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! The mudblood has this place under the strictest protection, you have no idea what I had to do to find you!" Narcissa began flapping at the still smoking corners of her cloak.

"Hermione." Bellatrix said defensively.

"What?" Narcissa snapped, becoming more frantic as the cloak continued to singe away.

"Her name is Hermione. Don't call her a Mudblood in front of me Cissy." The dark witch warned.

There was silence as the two witches glared at each other, but then Narcissa's cloak caught alight with a small flickering flame slowly making its way up the cloaks material.

"I don't care what you call her! Bellatrix I don't have time to explain, I'll be ashes if Mudbl- If, Hermione's charm has it way. Look, You've got to get away, _he's _after you Bella, he's going to stop at nothing until he gets you, whatever you did to him all thoughs years ago he's going to make you pay for it now."

"I can handle myself Cissy!" Bellatrix watched as Narcissa stomped out a second flame that started a little too close to her body than she liked.

"No, not the way you are at least, no magic, Bella you're the prime target right now, I don't care how you do it, but you've got to persuade Hermione to hide you, get you away from all eyes. He has spies everywhere, they all know where you are. How else did he know where to send the werewolf!?" Narcissa let out a short scream, as yet another flame began to take to her ever smouldering cloak.

Bellatrix felt hopeless as she watched her sister, "It was foolish of you to come Cissy, surely you must've known about the enchantments keeping me here!?" A light flicked on in Hermione's bedroom window and a surge of panic swept through her, "It was a waste of your time warning me, he'll never find me and if he does, I'll kill him, with my bare hands if I have to!"

Narcissa stared at her, with a look that made Bellatrix think her sister was close to tears, "I don't want to lose another sister, Bella," And she shrugged her shoulders in defeat, turning on her heel and disaparating, before Bellatrix had even opened her mouth.

Bellatrix eyed the spot where her sister had, only a few seconds ago, been standing. She hadn't seen Cissy in years, and she had missed her more than any other being. She felt a hole begin to open up inside her and carve its way into her chest. The rain soaked her night garments and her hair was dripping, but Bellatrix had become numb to the cold.

"I, I don't want to lose you either…" She half whispered, half croaked, still hoping with some small amount of childish belief, that Narcissa would hear her and return. Nothing.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again, why were you outside, at night, in the middle of a thunderstorm?" Hermione questioned Bellatrix as the brunette eyed her with a suspicious glint.<p>

"I already told you," Bellatrix sighed irritably, "I needed some fresh air….And a shower!" She added, seeing Hermione glance at one of her wet dark curls, that was persistent in falling out of place and across her face.

"And you're absolutely certain you're telling me the truth?" Hermione said, sitting up and crossing her legs, Bellatrix spotted one of the brunettes eyebrows rise and the corner of her lips begin to curl.

Without hesitation however, Bellatrix turned to face Hermione and looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Yes!"

Hermione sighed, only now she let her smile grow.

"Something amuse you Granger?" Bellatrix watched her suspiciously as the young woman shook her head slowly.

"Not at all, only, when I woke up, I was certain I heard my containment charm alarm," Hermione watched as Bellatrix tried to give the brunette her best _'I have no idea what you mean?'_** expressions. "That, and when I looked out of my window, I could have sworn I saw you talking to another person?"**

"Must've been dreaming." Bellatrix shrugged, looking down and twiddling her thumbs, guilt beginning bubble in her stomach.

"Yes, I dreamed your sister broke through my anti-disaparating charms and temporarily ignored the Flaming Permission hex." Bellatrixes mouth fell open, "Or as I call it, Flamp!" Hermione continued proudly, "your sister was lucky, another moment longer and she would have completely combust, you need my approval to enter my property, obviously that's just temporary, I'd rather not send my post man up in flames!" The brunette let out a small chuckle as she stood up.

Bellatrix sat on the kitchen stool and watched as Hermione busied herself with an instant drying charm on Bellatrixes cloak, although a small twinge of guilt still bubbled inside her. Although to her surprise she was also slightly relieved, this had probably been the first time in three weeks that Hermione had actually given her a proper conversation.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. Hermione turned around tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "About, you know, New Years and stuff, I was silly." Bellatrix looked at her lap.

"Mmmm" Hermione turned sharply back to Bellatrixes still soaking cloak.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Bellatrix stood up and Hermione spun back to face her, "For the past three weeks I've done nothing but try and keep you happy; I've come with you to every boring ministry meeting, I've come with you to every trip to Diagon Alley, traipsed around in some of the most boring of book stores, even lowered myself to saying thank you to your elf, for the most disgusting of morning coffees! I said I'm sorry, what more do you wa-"

But Bellatrix never finished her sentence. In that instant Hermione's lips founds hers, as the brunette leapt to her. Bellatrix, slightly annoyed by being stopped mid-rant, felt her irritation ebb away with each passing second, she felt Hermione's soft hands cup her cheek holding her perfectly in place. Bellatrix found her hands wrapping themselves around the girls waist pulling her closer.

She turned Hermione around, so that the brunettes back was to the counter, and she lifted her up so that her legs straddled Bellatrix and clung to the dark witches hips. Hermione allowed her hair to fall from it neat, clipped back, half pony tail as Bellatrix began moving the kiss from her lips to a neck, playfully biting the girls flesh between her teeth.

Slowly Hermione found herself leaning backwards across the work surface, and Bellatrix pushed two mugs, full of coffee, out from behind her, sending them smashing to the floor.

"We, we can't!" Hermione breathed heavily, but it was enough to make Bellatrix freeze, her hands stopping over the buttons on the girls blouse, already half un-done.

"Bella we can't I'm sorry, I just, I don't," Hermione pushed herself up hesitantly but Bellatrix already began walking away, trying to hide here increasing disappointment growing across her face.

"I wish to go to the ministry, today!" Bellatrix called crossly, already at the top of the stairs.

Hermione sat on the counter redoing up her blouse buttons, her heart was racing and she would have given anything to have let Bellatrix continue, but there was one thing on her mind preventing her from allowing it.

She checked her watch, "Five thirty in the morning? Is that all?" She whispered to herself, before hearing a thud that shook the light fittings on the walls as Bellatrix slammed her bedroom door upstairs and shouting back, "Be ready to go at eight sharp!"

* * *

><p><strong>darnessreaper:<strong> NAAAWWWWWW! thank you so much for your reviews each one has me smilling for the rest of the day, my mum even said i looked like i was trying to be the jocker in batman...I have a creepy smile me thinks 0_o but thank you I hope this chapter has the same effect as last time, they really do make my day, thank you :) also replied to you in last chapter too but for some reason Ffic took out your name when i posted it, so i am sorry, but on the upside the one with no name last chapter was for you :)

**Callista Adderwell:** Im glad you enjoyed reading it so far ^_^ and to awnser your question i have a loose story board and plot that im sticking to as best i can, although occasionally i will write a chapter and then rewrite it completely because i dont think it works, or theres something else wrong with it lol hope that makes sense and answers your query :) let me know what you think of this chapter too if you can :) Thank you :)

**Ulxx**: AWW! im soo pleased you love it so much, its fantastic to read such lovely reveiws such as yours, they make my day too! Hopefully im still doing them justice in this chapter too?, your review really meant alot to me thank you :) hope you like this one as much as all the others :')

**Drunknmonkey85:** YAY! Your review made me like ,bounce on my seat with joy, thank you! Hopefully i havent kept you waiting too long for an update...bandaged hands make typing...most interesting haha! Hope you like this chapter makes my day to know poeple are actually enjoying it when i update lol :) Thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Just want to say massive thank you to you all for reviewing and being wonderfully patient, I had hoped to make this chapter longer but time has not been on my side lately. Will try and update ASAP-because this is more fun than exams! Also YAYYYY! Over 100 followers thank you :)))))), you guys are awesome! I will try and reply to some reviews later today, just thought i would get this up for you all first! As always let me know what you think..Sorry for any mistakes too!...Enjoy... :)**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix strode forwards down one of the ministries winding corridors. Hermione had worked here for almost three years, yet this was completely new to her. With each step the green, red, blue and yellow tiles of the corridors walls began to stretch apart until it came to an empty oval room, with four individual doors lining its back walls.<p>

"Where are we exactly?" Hermione asked, looking at Bellatrixes unreadable facial expression.

"Thought you worked here granger?" Bellatrix retorted coldly.

Hermione let her mouth fall open at her bluntness, Belltrixes eyes narrowed as the dark woman observed her without turning her head, and Hermione spotted the corner of her mouth kink upwards.

Bellatrix walked forward to the furthest door on the left. It was made of wrought iron with a heavy looking Serpents head knocker. Bellatrix banged against it three times, sending a shivering echo around them. Hermione found herself looking over her shoulder to see if anyone had heard the racket, but they were completely alone.

"Stay here." Bellatrix ordered as the door creaked open slowly.

"I don't think so!" Hermione said, still flustered at what she was witnessing.

"I think so." Bellatrix said, unalarmed, and she pointed with one hand at Hermione's feet, "Stay." She repeated.

Hermione put her hand across the door as Bellatrix attempted to step through it, "Do you not understand the term, under surveillance?" Hermione asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Yes." Bellatrix looked at Hermione as if it were obvious, "Can you not '_survey_' where I am going?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere, particularly in an unknown room, in the Ministry of Magic." Hermione spoke through clenched teeth.

"Temper, temper" Bellatrix teased, her smile spreading further, "Not very becoming of you is it Granger?"

"Stop that!" Hermione shouted, becoming irritated with the entire situation, "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not, got it?" They starred at each other for a moment, until Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. You won't like it though." And Bellatrix pushed passed Hermione's arms.

"HA!" Hermione sneered, "Try me!" And she followed behind the dark cloaked woman.

As soon as she stepped into the room however, an odd feeling started to overcome her. The room was pitch black, and cold, and Hermione felt as if they were being watched. Hermione could hear the clap of Bellatrixes heels against the stone floor, but she couldn't see her.

"Lumos!" She whispered with a flick of her wand, but the light never came. She tried again with more force, "Lumos maxima!" Again the charm failed her, and she heard Bellatrix a little way ahead of her begin to chuckle.

"Don't bother, _you_ can't see a thing no matter what spell you cast." Bellatrix called, a little way to the left of her now.

"What is this place? How can you see?" Hermione tried to shake off the worry in her voice.

"I can see because I'm welcome here, you're not." Hermione heard the familiar sound of pages turning and of a heavy book being slammed shut.

"What are you doing?" Hermione outstretched her arms trying to feel her way around, to where Bellatrix was.

"Take three more steps and you've found me." Bellatrix said calmly. Hermione counted her steps with outstretched hands, she felt like a child trying to find her friend in the dark, '_one, two, three_..' Hermione's hand touched a cooled area of skin and she gasped in surprise.

"That's my hand Granger, c'mon take it if you're scared." Hermione was certain she could hear the pleasure in the dark witches voice, but she took her hand, thankful to be standing beside someone. "What are you feeling?" Bellatrix asked, squeezing Hermione's hand softly.

"Like….Like I'm being watched?" In the dark Hermione found herself looking around even though seeing anything was impossible. Bellatrix chuckled again, knowingly.

"Want to know why?" She whispered excitedly into the brunettes ear.

Hermione felt a shiver of pleasure tingle inside her as Bellatrixes breath brushed her skin. She nodded hesitantly.

"There's a Justorum charm on this place." Bellatrix pulled Hermione closer to her, enjoying the look of want that only she could see on the girls face. "That feeling you're getting, that little niggling voice in your head right now, telling you that maybe, you shouldn't be here…" Bellatrix tangled her fingers into Hermione's and with the other she slowly felt up the girls leg, stopping centimeters away from the top of her inner thigh, trying to tease her.

Hermione said nothing, but Bellatrix smiled coyly as she spotted her eyes close and she bit her bottom lip, in an effort not to gasp. She found herself involuntarily leaning into Bellatrix, every inch of her being was screaming for her to find Bellatrixes skin against

"Muggles feel it too, probably even more so than magic folk, I think they describe it as 'eerie', and they can never bare to linger too long in that place." She let go of Hermione's hand and removed the other from the brunettes thigh and slowly stepped away, playfully toying with the young girl in the dark.

Bellatrix let out a quite giggle as she watched Hermione open her eyes wide and spread her arms out in front of her.

"Bellatrix….?" Hermione felt the fear growing inside her.

"Scared, Granger?" Bellatrix moved as silently as she could, watching Hermione's every move.

"I still don't understand, where we are, or why we're here for that matter." Hermione stood still and spoke to where she thought Bellatrix was.

"I'm over here…" Bellatrix called, now standing directly behind Hermione, who wheeled around again in an attempt to face her concealed adversary. "You really want to know where we are then Granger?" Bellatrix said with a sigh, as she began to feel the boredom build inside her as Hermione refused to play along as she had hoped.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Yes what?" Bellatrix snapped playfully.

"Yes, _please_!" Hermione said, becoming irritated by the second.

"Alright then. You're currently standing in a Slytherin only 'Libro Cubiculum', in other words, a book chamber, or library. Reserved only for Slytherin's to see. The other four doors are reserved for the lesser houses, such as your own." Bellatrix waltzed lazily back to Hermione now so that the brunnete knew where she was.

"Impossible…Are you serious I never knew…." Hermione said confused, unsure as to why she had never read or been shown these chambers when she started working here. "So why are we here?"

"I needed a book." Bellatrix said taking hold of Hermione's hand again and slowly dragging her back to the iron door.

"What for? What could possibly be here that's not in any library elsewhere?" Hermione heard the clank of a swinging hinge and the sudden light that flooded them, dazzled her eyes.

"Never you mind, anyway I have one more thing to do before I leave…" Bellatrix stepped out behind a still blinking Hermione and laughed lightly. Packing away the book she had collected into one of her coats many extremely deep, hidden pockets.

"I need to speak to Harry first, if you don't mind though?" Hermione asked as a thought flashed across her mind, but she felt uneasy nonetheless, having to speak in front of Bellatrix.

"Don't suppose there's a medi-wicth around here do you?" Bellatrix asked, ignoring Hermione's awkward expression.

"Oh, erm….Why? Are you feeling alright Bella?" Bellatrix felt warmth flush her cheeks at the mention of her nick name from the girls lips, and began walking briskly back down the tiled corridor.

"Fine, just need to check errr, something." Flustered, Bellatrix began brushing her dark green floor length skirt, in an attempt to busy herself as they walked. She felt irritated and angry at the way Hermione was behaving, only hours ago the girl had refused to let anything happen between them and now she was allowing Bellatrix to tease her, in the dark, without any word of distain.

"I'll take you the Healers ward if you like, they can check you over, and while you're in there I can speak to Harry quickly." Hermione said, as relief flooded over her, at leaste if Bellatrix was left with a medi-witch then she could be contained in a controlled environment and Hermione could discuss her worries in peace.

Bellatrix tutted coldly, but agreed none the less.

* * *

><p>"So Miss Black.." The medi-wizard stepped forward, drawing the curtains around the bed Bellatrix was perched on, with a flick of his wand. "What seems to be the problem here?"<p>

Bellatrix eyed him suspiciously, he was tall, masculine, and had scruffy shoulder length hair, and Bellatrix felt that he reminded her some what of Sirius, if only in a white oval and rectangular glasses.

"You told my apprentice that you had been feeling…." He checked his notes on the clipboard in his arms, "Woozy and lightheaded, and occasional nervousness, is that correct." Bellatrix neither nodded nor removed her plastered stare from him.

"Do you know what happens before you get these feelings?" He asked, more hesitantly than he first began, and Bellatrix twitched her lip at the sight of sweat beginning to glisten on his forehead. "Are you running around a lot? Eating regularly? Drinking enough?"

"I drink fine!" Bellatrix snorted.

"Drinking water, in that case?" He asked with a much more skeptical tone, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes in frustration at the questions.

"How many more questions are you going to ask me?" She said, sounding like a bored child, "I told your assistant my symptoms, now I just need a diagnosis!"

"Well in that case Miss Black. If we removed all variables, such as lack of water, food and over exercising…"

"Cut the lecture and tell me what's wrong!" She snapped, "I don't have long, I told Granger I would meet her by the gold statue in ten minutes." Bellatrix pushed herself off of the bed and picked up her cloak, getting ready to leave.

"Ahh Hermione Granger?" The wizard said with a perky smile.

"Yes" Bellatrix responded cautiously, watching his embarrassed smile creep across his cheeks.

"I know Hermione well, give her my best wont you. Now in terms of-"

"How well?" Bellatrix asked without thinking, and she could already feel warmth spread up her cheeks.

"Oh, well you know." He winked cheekily, the similarity to Sirius made Bellatrixes stomach churn, but not as much as the jealousy that swelled inside her, at the thought of Hermione and this wizard, together.

"Mmm. So what's wrong with me?" She asked coldly, walking over to the curtain and pulling it open by hand, startling a young medi-witch.

"Love, Miss Black." The man replied casually.

Bellatrix froze, her eyes widening in their sockets and she drew the curtain closed again. "Excuse me?" she said in an unnaturally high-pitched tone for her.

"I believe Miss Black, that you are currently feeling the very rare symptoms, of love."

* * *

><p>"Hermione will you stop pacing, you're making me anxious!" Harry said sounding exhausted.<p>

"Sorry look, Harry I think that Bellatrix and I can't work together anymore. It's just not going to work." Hermione said, sounding flustered, but more to herself than to Harry, as she paced quickly in front of his desk.

"What do you mean, Hermione you said yourself she was recovering well, better than first hoped too!" Hermione flumped into a chair Harry summoned forwards form beside the fireplace. "Has something happened to you? Has she hurt you?!" Harry's voice changed into an angrier tone.

"No! God, nothing like that, we just erm…" She flicked a loose coil of her hair back behind her ear, "We, we just don't….fit?"

"Fit? What do you-" Harry paused, watching Hermione intently as his friend glanced up at the ceiling and twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. Harry felt a laugh begin to bubble in his chest. "Bellatrix is very pretty isn't she." He said smoothly, instantly Hermione's eyes widened at his words.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, beside the whorish behaviour, and insane attitude, I could really- OIY!" Hermione starred at him, holding and empty glass on one hand and wand in the other. "What did you do that for!?" Harry yelled, flicking his wand over his clothes, drying them off instantly.

"Don't talk about Bella like that!" Hermione said crossly, still standing up.

"So you're onto nicknames now, are you?" Harry said sarcastically, raising one of his eyebrows at his friend.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush pink, and her mouth fell open, for the second time that day.

"Hermione?" Harry said calmly, a cheeky grin spreading across his face, the brunette merely nodded sheepishly. "I think, you should continue to work with Bellatrix."

"Why?"

"I think…..I think she's good for you." And he gave Hermione a knowing wink.

Embarrassed and lost for words, Hermione stomped out of the door, slamming it tightly behind her.


	15. Chapter 15 part 1

**A.N: Firstly just want to say a MASSIVE apology for keeping you all waiting so long! I have by no means abandoned this story, or any of my other works in progress, I have just literally been up to my eyeballs in work and family dramas! Secondly thank you all for such lovely reviews and for sticking with it during my writing break! It really does mean a lot.**  
><strong>Anyways...enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix had been waiting by the statue for over twelve minutes, each second becoming longer and more frustrating. Every so often Bellatrix would catch glimpses of passing wizards and witches, who would pause when they spotted her, and scurry away as fast as they could in the opposing direction.<p>

However, Bellatrix remained where she was, pondering whether the wooden bench she was seated on was actually meant for such a purpose. She was situated in the direct centre of the atrium, below a large golden statue of a gigantic stag and serpent, that seemed to be frozen in a menacing duel. The stag itself was in mid-rear, its antlers poised dangerously at the snakes head, which rose nearly thirty foot high, matching that of its opponent, revealing many rows of talon-like teeth, ready to strike. They were perched on a large uncut slab of green marbled granite, surrounding which was a wooden bench where Bellatrix had decided to wait for Hermione to return.

_'I'm not in love! I can't be. Not with….That!_' She thought hesitantly, trying to erase the thought of the young brunette, but the more she fought the image, the stronger it returned, along with the sensation of flittering butterflies. Trying hard to remove the pretty 23 year old from her mind, Bellatrix focussed on a tangled curl of her hair, twiddling it lazily in her fingers.

However as she sat there, the dark witch suddenly became aware of the sensation of being watched. She froze in her place not bothering to move her head to glance in the direction of the approaching person, suspecting they would eventually recognise her and run away like all the others.

Only now, the clapping sound of their shoe's hitting the floor, stopped. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Bellatrix could feel the irritation begin to bubble in her chest, and she realised that whoever they were, had no intention of moving on. Bellatrix focused what seemed like most of her energy, on the still knotted hair entwined in her fingers.

She felt the hot gaze of the onlooker upon her, _'they'll realize who I am and piss off in a second!_' She told herself, as she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Yet still the figure remained, watching Bellatrix with its beady yellow eyes.

TWANG!

"Oh Bollocks!" She growled, as the silk ringlet of black hair snapped cleanly from her scalp and hung loosely in her hand. She heard a quiet gasp from the observer beside her, as they jumped from her sudden frustrated outburst.

Furious that they were still staring at her, Bellatrix spun on her seat to face them, hoping to frighten them even more.

"WHAT!" She snapped. But to her surprise, and slight relief, there was no one there. Thinking they had moved on or better still, disaparated, Bellatrix looked back down at the several strands of hair still clutched in her palm.

_'Shall have to get Hermione to fix that._' She thought, and yet again, the image of the brunette returned to her. Giving up on any small chance of removing the thought of the girl from her mind, Bellatrix closed her eyes and sighed, blocking out everything that was around her, trying the focus on the memory.

Her recollection was of Hermione at Harry's New Year's party. They were outside, and from what it felt like, totally alone and separated from the main social group that had begun the countdown. It was there that Bellatrix had known that kissing her sounded like the best thing to do in the world, even if it was just an attempt to jog Hermione's own memories of their drunken antics some nights before.

She had cupped Hermione's face and gently pulled the girl to her and their lips had met. The feeling was electrifying, like pins and needles emanating through her body from the soft flesh-on-flesh sensation. Bellatrix had felt the corners of her mouth kink upwards, at the surprise realisation that Hermione was in fact reciprocating the dark woman's actions with just as much passion.

Suddenly Bellatrix felt a tugging on the fabric of her skirt and instantly the memory vanished as her eyes sprung open.

Once again however, there was no one in sight, if anything the normal commuting wizards had decided to walk at an even greater distance away from her than before.

_'Did I imagine that?_' She questioned herself, brushing her knees, to double check that nothing had crawled up her skirt unknowingly.

Just as she was beginning to accept the fact that she had imagined the sensation, something tapped her right shoulder twice. Wheeling around hoping to catch the culprit, Bellatrix held her arm out in an effort to at least touch whatever or whoever it was. But like before, there was nothing there.

Getting to her feet Bellatrix watched the passersby carefully, eyeing them all suspiciously, expecting to spot one of them with his wand pointed at her and attempting to jinx or ridicule her. But no one seemed to even be looking at her, if anything they were going to great lengths to not look in her direction.

"I take it d'at you're Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange yes?" Turning around, Bellatrix saw, sitting in her original spot on the wooden bench, was a small man, wearing a green duffle coat that looked ready to pop around his grotesquely large pot belly. He must have been only 2 foot tall, and a bright orange beard that surpassed his feet, with pointed pixie-like ears.

"Its Black now!" She retorted, stiffening slightly at the name. "Who are you, what do you want!" She snapped.

"Hmm now d'ats interestin' new's indeed." He said, with a thick Irish accent present in his husky voice. "And what of teh late Master Lestrange?"

"Dead." She replied coldly, "and he was no master!" She added, as the ginger man rolled onto the floor and walked towards Bellatrix, before taking a low bow, that made his belly touch the floor.

"Miss. Black t'en, I be here to deliver yer a note of grievous importance!" He began reaching inside one of his jackets many pockets. At first glance Bellatrix had not realised just how many there were, but now she could count at least 20, all of different sizes that were individually buttoned up with a gold stud, each engraved with unique lettering and symbols.

"What are you?" Bellatrix asked, more curious that anything else at the moment.

The bearded man laughed heartily, so much so two buttons on his jacket undid around the collar. "Well!?" She said, a little more fiercely, trying to reiterate that the answer was not as obvious as he first thought.

"Are yer serious?" He said sternly, stopping his laughter abruptly. "My GAWD! It's like yer never seen a leprechaun before!"

"A leprechaun?" He nodded quickly. "Well….You're not exactly…What I had in mind." She replied, glancing over her shoulder for any signs of Hermione returning.

"Oh! I suppose yer was expectin' a cu'ple more four leaf clovers an' rainbow's!" He winked cheekily towards her, but noticing the dark witches unchanging facial expression he removed a large green envelope from one of his pockets labelled '**B**'. "T'is of high importance t'at I give t'is ter yer." His voice was barely above a whisper as he bowed again and handed her the letter.

Bellatrix turned the envelope over in her hand, looking for an indication of the sender, but it was blank.

"Who sent it?" She asked wearily, taking a step toward the leprechaun, who seemed to be getting increasingly flustered, loosening his tie that looked as though it was chocking him under his triple chin. "Tell me, who sent, the letter." Bellatrix threatened under her breath. A darkness seemed to be looming in around them as her shadow towered over the tubby figure, making her seem even more menacing than if she had threatened him with a wand.

"I can't! I am bound by….Contract." His Irish accent seemed to have been replaced by a deep harsh tone, and Bellatrix noticed the man's yellow eyes appear to light up at the mention of a contract.

"Explain." She said, as he began twirling his wiry moustache like a lasso.

"Well, I be a deal maker, see," he spun his hands in front of him and in a puff of green smoke, a golden roll of parchment appeared and unrolled itself in mid-air. "If it's in teh contact. I make it happen. Yer see I can give yer whatever yer want, within reasn o'course!" He said slyly, clicking his heals together as he lifted off the ground to Bellatrixes height, calmly collecting the parchment as he rose.

"Anything?" Bellatrix tried not to let her sudden excitement seep out in her voice, again she checked over her shoulder, worrying that other people were witnessing this.

"Not to worry, t'ere ain't no one else who can see me, 'cept you o'course." The floating leprechaun hovered lazily around the dark woman, his smile revealing a few hints of grimy yellow teeth, making Bellatrix contort her expression in disgust.

"What kind of deal?" She asked, trying to sound polite.

"Well not'ings free, with my deals yer gotta give somet'ing to get somet'ing." Bellatrix felt her eyes widen slightly, if it was gold he wanted she had plenty of it, it all depended on what he could offer. "Now dependin' on what it is d'at yer want, will o'course depend on how much it costs."

Bellatrix pondered the small mans offer. Trying to think of the one thing she had always wanted; her mind raced over hundreds of previous objects she had craved throughout her life; from a Swedish short snout dragon to mountains of gold. But to her disappointment, she already had everything that popped into her mind.

Feeling a little defeated, Bellatrix shrugged and shook her head. "I have no need or want for material objects." She said coldly, coming to the conclusion that this was too good to be true, and found the dwarfs sly smile deceitful and untrustworthy.

"Who said I'm bound to give only material t'ings?" He laughed, as he kart-wheeled happily in front of her, "If it's not gold, or jewels….or dragons," he added darkly, making Bellatrixes mouth part a little in surprise. "t'en why not somet'ng a little more valuable, like, freedom?"

Bellatrix felt her heart leap, "You can give me my that, and my wand?" She said, a little too eagerly.

"If it's what yer want?" He grinned, clearly revealing all his teeth, which Bellatrix noticed were not actually a dirty yellow, but solid gold.

"Can you get me out of, this?" She pulled out a miniature roll of parchment from her clutch bag, it was the agreement she had signed to accept the refermente charm and remain with Hermione for the next year.

The leprechaun snatched the document and began scrolling through it frantically, Bellatrix held her breath as she waited for his answer, she would give anything to have her wand back. To her it was always more than just a tool, to her it felt like part of her soul, like she was connected to it, if anything her wand was an extension of who she was. It's unyielding nature and strength, had always felt a comfort to her, an element for her to draw and release energy, both the good and the bad.

However Bellatrix felt a sudden choking lump lodge itself in her throat, and her ears begin to ring, as she saw the small floating man glide back to the ground, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid, dat dat right t'ere, is a cleverly drafted contract, normally t'ey forget about me, or t'ere's a loophole and what not, but t'is one I cannot help yer with." Annoyed at her stupidity for even believing there was an easy way out, Bellatrix clenched her teeth and stormed passed the little man to sit back down on the bench.

"Then you have nothing you can give me that I want." She said angrily, trying to block out all thought of killing or harming the fat bowling ball of a man in front of her.

Suddenly Bellatrix heard someone call her name. Looking up, she saw the familiar mousey brown bushy haired young woman walking briskly towards her, looking flustered and red in the face, as if she had been running for a while. Hermione waved hesitantly as she approached, calling out to the dark witch again.

Bellatrix had the sudden sensation of an ice cube plummeting into her stomach and her heart began to race. She smiled back at the sight of the girl.

"If I can't offer yer freedom, how's about I offer yer her?" Bellatrix jumped at the sound of the leprechauns voice in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I can help yer get teh girl. Not'ing fancy mind, just a few helpful nudges in the right direction here an' t'ere." Bellatrix felt the leprechauns smile widen as she watched the ever fast approaching witch coming towards her.

"Deal!" She said firmly before she had even contemplated whether or not the offer was sensible, or even possible.

With a sudden pop, another large roll of gold leaf parchment appeared before her, along with a brilliant peacock feather quill.

"Sign on the line, if yer please.." The dwarf said darkly. Bellatrix skimmed over the contract trying to pick out only the important facts.

_**'Bellatrix Black, of House of Black….Blood status: pure…Slytherin…..Agree to all magical binds and ties of this contract….Consent to purposeful assistance and magical aid upon one; Miss Hermione Jean Granger…In return, the most precious object bestowed or given to the beholder MUST be exchanged, or a duplicate of equal value…Failure to co-operate will result in death of a chosen participant (soul status depending)...Blood Signature required.'**_

"What is it exactly that I will be giving up in exchange?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow thinking of a great number of objects that she considered valuable: Her mothers wedding ring, , Merlin's own Dragon Hyde Goblet, her wand and several magical pets that she had come to acquire, ranging from a Black Unicorn to a Kneazel.

"Tis not something yer already…..Possess so to speak….Soo yer could say what yer don't know can't hurt yer." The fat leprechaun hadn't blinked once, and his eyes were turning a shade of deep red so dark they were nearly black.

Bellatrix watched as he focussed solely on the quill in her hand, seemingly biting his top lip to keep himself from yelling out his frustrations at the speed at which she was taking to sign.

"Bellatrix?" The woman glanced over her shoulder again at Hermione, who was weaving her way through a large queue of house elves, all summoned at once to deliver numerous lunches to their owners. Bellatrix had to suppress herself from laughing out loud, as the brunette accidentally knocked over a scrawny female elf that was carrying a large goose, and the end result was like watching a hundred dominos collapse around the young witches feet.

"Here Granger!" She shouted back, but Hermione (amongst her many apologies to the elves as she tried to magically assist them all), only managed to raise her head in the dark witches direction.

Bellatrix lifted her quill hand to cover her grin. Yet like a magnet made of lead, the quill and her hand, shot back down until it made contact with the roll of parchment that was still hovering in front of her.

"SIGN IT!" Screeched the leprechaun who began tugging on his beard in frustration.

Bellatrix glanced back at the young girl, who was now being yelled at by a very butch looking elf for being so clumsy. Again the sensation of falling consumed Bellatrixes body.

"C'mon! C'mon! Don't have all day girlie!" The leprechaun gestured with a wave of his hands, "T'ink about it…. I'll take what you don't even know, how can you miss something you don't know? Sign it!…NOW!" He seemed unable to control himself any longer, his face began to swell as it turned an odd shade of purple and his eyes began to bulge in their sockets, while a single blue vein pulsated across his temple.

_'How can I not know my most precious item?'_ Bellatrix questioned in her head, but already her hand was poised on the line. Again she heard Hermione call her name as she approached, nearing closer with every step.

"C'on, c'mon, c'mon!" She heard the frustrated chanting of the floating leprechaun, as slowly she scratched her signature on to the parchment. "Yes, yes! lovely, lovely! little more, c'mon c'mon!"

_'BellatriX BlacK'_

The dark witch suddenly felt something warm drip down her nose. She gasped as she saw a single drop of blood fall into her hand. Fear began to clutch her chest as she looked at her signature. To her horror, each letter wasn't the usual black ink she was expecting, instead it was a thick blood red. A surge of panic spread through her as she realized it was her blood staining the parchment. She gave the leprechaun a look she hoped instilled as much fear in him as she felt, but he seemed too preoccupied to notice her.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Shrieked the leprechaun who rolled around mid air, hugging and kissing the parchment, somersaulting and kart wheeling merrily, blissfully unaware of Bellatrix, who had turned a pale shade of crimson. "What did yer expect? Tis a blood contract after all." He said, still not bothering to look at her. "That'll stop in a mo, or what not." He added, gesturing to her still steadily bleeding nose.

"What now!?" Bellatrix snapped hotly, growing tired of the creatures silly antics.

He froze instantly in the air, his large and once again yellow eyes beaming at her, while his smile broadened until it took up nearly his entire face, revealing his equally yellow golden teeth, and he began to chuckle.

"Now? Now m'deary, all yer have ter do, is be yerself. Let o'l Rumple do teh rest for yer!" He stood up in the air and gave her another low bow.

"What if I need to speak to you again?" She questioned, panicking encase Hermione could overhear any of this.

"Just call out me name t'ree times, an' I'll come-a-poppin' straight to yer!" His tone making it sound as though it was incredibly obvious.

"Which is what?" Bellatrix said hurriedly, already noticing a haze of green smoke beginning to envelope the small leprechaun.

Again he began to chuckle like a miniature Santa Clause as he disappeared into the emerald fog, "Why m'dear, I be Rumple, Rumplestiltskin!" And with a final twirl he vanished completely.

"Why are you stand- URGH! What is that smell?" Bellatrix turned around to see Hermione clutching her nose with one hand and twirling her wand in the air with the other attempting to remove the foul smell that seemed to have accompanied Rumplestiltskin's departure.

"Ermm…Sorry?" Bellatrix tried her best to fake an apologetic expression. There was a short pause as Hermione gave her a look which said; 'That was you!?' Before making a spluttering cough sound that made it sound as though she was trying to disguise a laugh.

"Your nose?!" The brunette gasped, already pointing her wand at the dark witches face.

"It's fine. Honestly." Bellatrixes replied hotly.

"Yeah, looks it." Hermione said sarcastically "Move your hand, I'll do it."

Bellatrix gave her a dangerous glare. "What? Don't you trust me?" Hermione winked, pulling Bellatrixes hand away for her face, and she felt the muscles in the woman's bloody hand tighten slightly. "Don't worry Black, I'm an expert." She said jokingly and twirled her wand and the nose bleed stopped.

"There, see! Told you I was good." Hermione said with an air of importance, handing Bellatrix a tissue to clean her hand, and giving it a once over to make sure it had definitely worked.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled, slightly relieved.

"So did you get everything you wanted?" Hermione asked, noticing the corner of the green envelope poking out of Bellatrixes skirt pocket.

"Yes. More than I expected in fact." The dark witch replied shortly, stuffing the envelope further into her skirt. "Fancy going home?"

"Home? Are you mad? I don't think so, you've got to tell me all about the _'libraries_' downstairs that I still know _very_ little about!" There was a strange tone to the young witches voice as she spoke, and Bellatrix noticed that her usual hazel eyes had tinted green around the edges.

"Granger, do you feel alright?" She felt her eyebrows rise.

"Fine Black." She winked cheekily, making Bellatrixes eyes widen slightly. "Now, the _library,_ tell me all." She demanded sarcastically, skipping to the dark witches side and looping their arms together, before walking down the atrium.

"Do you only care about books?" Bellatrix asked, looking at the ground to avoid the surprised looks of ministry members as they walked along the hallways.

"No." Hermione protested. "I care about other things too!"

"Such as?" Bellatrix said, trying to tease out a longer response.

"Well, such as…" Hermione scrunched her eyes, like it was an effort for her to search for anything other than a title of a book in her mind.

"Knew it." Bellatrix said smugly, earning a squeaky gasp from Hermione and a playful slap on the wrist.

"There are other things!" Hermione winged, trying to formulate a better answer. Bellatrix let out a sound that was caught between a snort and laughing. "I'm serious!" Hermione giggled.

"I'm sure there are." Bellatrix replied, looking up and letting a smile grow and a knowingly-like look across her face.

"What is it now." Hermione whined, still smiling broadly as they walked. The green shade had enveloped her iris so much so that they nearly glowed, before gradually returning to their original hazel. However the dark witch didn't notice, instead she shook her head as they turned a corner, away from all prying eyes.

Bellatrix felt her heart race, _'this is impossible!...Wait?...Is this Hermione, or the Rumbleton dwarfs contract thing?'_ She had to admit, that whatever the leprechaun had done to the girl, it was effective, and yet a small niggling thought in the back of her mind made her feel empty with dread. _'What if she's like this forever?'_

"Which way is it again?" Hermione questioned, tugging on Bellatrixes sleeve, bringing her out of her trance-like thinking.

They were standing alone in a completely deserted corridor, that even Bellatrix didn't recognise. The walls were bare plaster that were cracked and worn from age, and there was a smell of mud and damp in the air. A thick layer of dust covered the tiled floor, masking it with a grey blanket. Cobwebs that looked more like ragged tablecloths hung from the ceiling in great blankets, all littered with thousands of empty carcasses of devoured insects.

"Nice." Bellatrix said darkly.

"What?" Hermione asked sweetly, beaming at the older witch and making her blush.

"Not the sort of place I imagined you wondering off to." She said behind a raised hand, trying to hide any trace of pink she could feel rising in her cheeks.

"Ha! You should have seen some of the places I '_wondered_' to with Harry and Ron when I was at Hogwarts!" She let out a half laugh but stopped abruptly and Bellatrix could tell that an element of grief shadowed the girls thoughts.

"So, _are_ you lost Granger?" Bellatrix teased, attempting to change the subject before it became an awkward silence.

"That sounded more like a statement than a question," The corner of Hermione's mouth kinked into a sly smile, the green shade enveloping her eyes once again. "And before you say anything else,_ I'm_ not lost," She stepped away from the dark witch, "but I know _you,_ are." The last glimpse Bellatrix caught sight of was a flash of the girls broad smile and with a flick of a wand, the chandelier of candles above them, extinguished, plummeting the entire corridor into darkness.

"Oh, Hah-hah Granger! Very funny. Is this because I frightened you in the library earlier?" Bellatrix called out cockily, listening for any traces of the girls movement.

"Not at all_ lovey_, consider this my…..Gift." She cooed softy, her hard heels sliding slowly across the floor.

That was all Bellatrix needed. Silent like a cat she crept towards the girl, hoping to surprise her, just as she was certain she was less than a metre away, something moved-or rather scurried- across her face.

"Eewww!" She shrieked, slapping her cheek in shock and shut her eyes tightly.

"What?" Hermione gasped, instantly re-igniting the chandelier.

"Something's on my face!" She screamed, frantically running her hands over her body. Hermione jogged over- slightly pale from the sudden outburst- and checked Bellatrix once over.

"Look stand still!" She ordered, as one of the dark witches curled strands whipped her across the cheek. "I can't see anything on you." She breathed, still looking for signs of anything hiding in Bellatrixes mass of hair.

"That's probably because you turned off the lights!" Bellatrix stated, pouting her bottom lip.

Hermione let out a quite giggle. "If you opened your eyes, you might be able to see again." She laughed, cupping the woman's face in her hands as she opened her eyes to reveal the two nearly black pools.

Bellatrix stared at the pale complexion of the girl in front of her and she took in a steady breath that was littered with the flowery scent of Hermione's perfume. It was intoxicatingly beautiful, like lemons and fresh grass in the rain with a hint of roses. It was something that Bellatrix knew she was always going to like, it was like her secret pleasure, for now.

"You're much faster than I thought Granger." She said as she spotted Hermione blush and turn away, Bellatrix smirked slightly at her reaction, _'much more like the old Hermione._' She thought, a little relieved.

"Faster? I didn't move, you did. I wondered why you walked off over here." She said glancing around them.

"Because…I…. I heard you shuffling across the floor." Bellatrix gestured to where she had originally heard the noise. To her surprise however, the dust was completely undisturbed, whereas everywhere else they had been were dark footprints, revealing the tiled floor beneath it.

"Must've been an echo then." Bellatrix shrugged, eyeing the cobwebs suspiciously. "What did you mean, gift?" She asked, trying to defuse the tension.

Hermione moved uncomfortably and began twisting her hair absentmindedly. "I…don't know, think I was just being, silly." She said shyly, bobbing her shoulders.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to reply, but everything she thought of failed to escape her.

"How do you feel?" Hermione said, suddenly serious.

"Sorry?" Questioned Bellatrix, a little surprised.

"I mean, how do you feel about, working together?" Hermione looked as though she was in a great deal of pain and Bellatrix was unsure of what she meant. She couldn't tell whether Hermione was about to (or was trying to) tell her some bad news or not. "Just because I was talking to Harry about it and-"

"You don't want to work with me-" Bellatrix began, fully prepared to have an argument with the young witch for ever raising her hopes of being free, and determined to remain out of Azkaban she wasn't about to go back without a fight.

"No, no, no!" Hermione interrupted immediately, looking slightly relieved at the reaction. "I mean do you enjoy it?….Errr….Do you like it so far?…is it.." Hermione seemed lost for words, laughing exasperatedly between sentences, becoming flustered every time a one left her lips.

"Hermione stop. What are you trying to say here?" Bellatrix said, beginning to worry at Hermione's growing rosy cheeks.

"Do you…. Like… Me?" She said finally, swiping her hair back behind her ear and flapping her arms by her side, looking cautiously between her feet and Bellatrixes, seemingly unable to meet the dark witch in the eyes.

Bellatrix felt her jaw drop open. Her eyes widened and she stared at the pretty girl in front of her, unable to read her expression. Was it bad news if she did like the brunette? What if she wasn't allowed to work with her anymore because of something in the contract about _'no affairs with clients_' or something? Why was she asking-did she already know? The questions flashed before her at a hundred miles an hour, to the point where Bellatrix realised all she had done was stare at Hermione who was looking downhearted by the lack in response.

"Oh forget it, I was being…Really…Really quite…Errmm, quite stupid." She whispered to herself already turning away to walk back the way they came, snapping Bellatrix out of her trance.

"What if I did?" She blurted out, making Hermione freeze and turn around, a puzzled look on her face. Bellatrix felt like her body was in flight mode, like it needed to runaway as fast as she could, or at least for the floor to swallow her up at that instant. "I mean, I enjoy working with you." She gave a hesitant smile.

This clearly was not the answer Hermione was looking for as she bit her bottom lip and nodded before turning on her heel and continued walking.

Bellatrix sighed and kicked at the dust on the floor and listening to the sound of Hermione walking away….Only, she was certain the sound was getting nearer.

The dark woman had barely a second to look up and spot the tangle of brown hair bounding towards her. She let out an inaudible gasp as she felt the soft touch of a pair of hands cup her face, and thought she heard the girl whisper something like, "Oh fuck it!" before Hermione lifted herself on her tip toes and delicately placed her lips on Bellatrixes.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a part one of two, mainly because in part two... I'll say this now...LEMON ALERT! I want it to be just right so I'm still editing it quite harshly. I'll also reply to all of your reviews at the end of part two. Anyways pleeeaasseee review part one, even better, tell me what you want! ;)<strong>  
><strong>Until next time... :) <strong>


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

Hello and welcome back! To all my wonderful readers who have been ever so patient in waiting for this chapter. Unfortunately my account had been hacked and it's taken THIS LONG for FFic to be able to fix the (insert nasty word) person who did it without me losing any of my story. So big thank you to them for working so hard to help me!

Anyways I was / still am really nervous about posting this chapter...so yea...if u need me...I'll be digging a hole somewhere no one will ever find me...eeep!

Happy readings all x :)

They landed together, for a brief moment on their feet, before stumbling awkwardly onto Hermione's bed.

Bellatrix rolled carefully ontop of Hermione. Her eyes shut the whole time, in an effortless need to explore the girl through touch, smell, and taste. Unable to retract her lips away from Hermione's perfect skin. Unable to keep her hands from searching the girls blouse for the buttons.

She kissed Hermione's neck urgently, taking in a small gasp of air that sounded more like a moan as she did. She thought she heard a similar rush of air leave Hermione's mouth, but could barely hear anything over the sound of her own thudding heartbeat.

'There!'

Her hands found the outlines of the buttons to the shirt, resting neatly inbetween the girls clevage. Bellatrix felt elated at the feeling of the brunettes chest rising and falling so delicately beneath her and she let out a small chuckle as she gently nibbled the girls earlobe and slowly caressed her lips across Hermione's cheeks, until she once again found the warmth and slight pressure of the brunettes own.

She felt Hermione wrap her arms around her neck as the kiss deepened. She felt fingers caress through her hair and tug very slightly at the roots, causing Bellatrix to open her mouth and carefully let her toung slide over the girls lips which parted with ease. Since the moment they had first met, the lips, Hermione's devilishy red lips had captivated Bellatrix, the softness like velvet against her own, their enticing warmth that made her feel a shocking wave pulsating through her body with every second, like it was teasing her, urging her to discover more of the woman.

Her hands continued to fiddle with the buttons on the girls blouse. Every moment she spent tryng to undo them felt like a wasted one touching the brunette. Bellatrix growled in her throught with increasing frustration at the time it was taking.

Regrettably pulling away and sitting cozily ontop of Hermione who let out quiet pants as she took in her surroundings. Bellatrix caught a glimpse of Hermione looking at her in a 'Whats wrong?' sort of way.

"I hate buttons!" She half laughed half growled, as Hermione shot her a dazzilingly white smile and tossed her head back onto the pillows as she laughed. The vibrations from the brunettes body sent Bellatrix into a near frenzy of pleasure and frustrated desire to have the girl, there and now.

"Fuck the buttons!" Bellatrix grabbed hold of the top of the V-neck blouse, and ripped it in two like it was paper. Taking the shredded garment, she threw it to the floor as if it were simply a disgustng creature that needed to be put out of its misery. Her eyes fell upon the girl's petite body, pale skin illuminated by the dim light they were underneath. She couldn't help but let her fingertips skim over Hermione's flawless skin and she felt the shiver her touched seemed to give the younger witch - it caused her lips to curve up into a smug smirk.

Leaning down, Bellatrix allowed her lips to press against the crook of Hermione's neck, sucking upon the skin until it left a mark. Of course she could leave marks upon the girl's skin - she was, at this moment, all hers and people needed to see that. They needed to see that the brunette was taken and that no one else was allowed to her have. As the dark haired witch suckled on Hermione's neck, she palmed her bra covered breasts. She felt Hermione' breath upon her ear, her hot, sweet breath.

She was concetrating so much upon every small detail that she didn't anticpiate the smaller girl musting up enough strength to push her over. Now, Bellatrix was the one staring up at the doe eyed girl, her eyes wide with disbelief. How dare she be dominant with her? She was Bellatrix's toy and Bellatrix was meant to control her, tell her what to do, not the other way around. Yet, the older witch couldn't find it in her to move and change the position they were in. She wanted to see if Hermione had it in her to make her do what she wanted.

'Lets see what you're made of little witch!'

It was then she saw it, the green tint glowing around the hazel irises, glowing brighter as Hermione's hands began hastily untying the ribbon bound corset. Before Bellatrix could think about what it meant, the garment was thrown from her with ease. The girls now emerald eyes, gazed at what she saw. Bellatrix felt the tickle of delicate fingers trace her under garment, a thin, black blouse, was all the material that lay between their skins.

"Hypocryte." Hermione's voice sang in her ears. Bellatrix, followed the brunnettes gaze, a wide grin spread across her cheeks as the girls fingers twiddled with the woman's buttons to her dark blouse. Yet, unlike Hermione, who still had all modesties covered by a laced bra and panties, there was nothing else underneath Bellatrixes top, except bare flesh.

The dark witch sat bolt upright, gripping Hermione's wrists firmly, but never-the-less gently. They stared into eachothers eyes. Bellatrix must've had a perplexed expression because Hermione's hazel eyes began to return, and with every breath the girl exhuded, Bellatrix felt as if a little bit of fear was begining to overtake all other emotions she currently felt. So it should. Hermione was playing a dangerous game. It was a natural feeling for Bellatrix, the feeling of power over others, controlling them through fear. Why should it be any different here?

Yet it was she who was afraid. For Bellatrix now realised how calm the brunette was, and it wasn't Hermione's hands shaking, but her own.

"This is real?" She whispered, and without thinking she released Hermione.

"What?" Hermione cood, with an expression of worry as if perhaps she had hurt the older woman.

"You need to promise me something." Bellatrix orderered, though it sounded more of a plea.

Hermione lifted her right hand to cup Bellatrixes cheek and pulled them closer still, until she was close enough to place a delicate kiss on Bellatrixes lips. A rush of warmth and desire filled her body, but Hermione pulled away and stared into the dark womans eyes. As if that action had said it all. That kiss was Hermione's response. Even now, staring into the eyes of the girl, Bellatrix could see it, that the kiss had replied, "Anything."

"You are Hermione, right here right now. No spells, no enchantments. you are you?" Bellaltrix watched as the girls lips kinked in the corners as she pulled Bellatrix to her again for another kiss, her fingers entangling within Bella's manic, raven curls. Being close to Hermione caused every seed of doubt to leave her mind.

She felt her blouse loosen as Hermione magically removed the button completely, and a hot blush came to her pale cheeks - if Hermione knew anything about the witch between her legs, it was that Bellatrix didn't blush, so seeing her rosey cheeks made her giggle childishly. Taking the garment in her hand, she threw it away from the older Witch's figure to join her shredded blouse.

Bellatrix knew how exposed she was now and if she were with anyone else, she knew that she wouldn't have allowed this to happen. But now Hermione's lips were on her flat stomach, kissing here and there, making their way up towards her breasts. Leaning her head back against the pillows, Bellatrix couldn't help the small smile that appeared upon her lips. It was strange that it was there, it felt weird even but some how, it felt like it belonged upon her features when Hermione was around.

Hermione allowed her tongue to swirl around Bellatrix's nipple, taking the nub into her mouth, sucking on it. She couldn't help but let her teeth graze the now hard nub, taking it between her teeth and pulling on it, Bellatrix let out a muffled whimper of pleasure as Hermione did so.

"Tease ." She murmured as Hermione ran her togue over the gap between her breasts, repeating her movements. As she sucked the second nub into her mouth, Hermione's hand ran down Bellatrix's body, her hand slipping under the waistband of Bellatrix's knickers. This was so out of character for Hermione, but then again, so was being with Bellatrix in anyway possible. She should be with a respectable wizard - not an ex- Death Eater.

Her fingers came into contact with the older Witch's warm clitorise. Now wasn't the time to get shy and she knew that. Slowly, she allowed her fingers to apply preasure against the nub of nerves, rubbing it in cirlces slowly. Pulling away from Bellatrix's breast, she looked up at the witch who's eyes were closed, small whimpers falling from her lips.

Against her shoulder she could feel the gentle quiver of the older woman's thigh muscles. Hermione allowed a coy grin to spread across her face and as she added further pressure to the near rigid clit, still taking gentle circulating motions, she heard Bella let out an almost inaudible moan and felt her lower back arch sligtly.

The brunnette could feel the heat resignating from Bellatrixes core just centimetres away from her hand. Gliding her middle finger down the trace if Bella's inner lips, Hermione felt the witch move onto her very slightly, as if begging silently for its entrance. Hermione chuckled at the ironic power and control she had over the dark woman, but relished it, and so, awnsered her victims plea.

Sliding her middle finger into the already moist centre, making a 'come hither' motion with it, but applying just enough pressure to Bella's clit for her to hear the responding moan of a person still asking to be satisfied further.

"...Please..." Hissed the dark witch, her hand gripping tightly to the bed sheets around them. Hermione recognised this tone, that distinctive hiss she had heard years before when Bellatrix was demanding answers to the stolen sword of Grifyndore she believed Hermione had taken. That hiss she had used in a gleeful tone of an order that must be obeyed and must be satisfied.

Angered slightly at the resurfacing of such a memory, Hermione pulled her hand away completely. What was she doing. This wasn't like her. Yes she had considered the woman to be very beautiful and yes, she had wanted her in this way. Yet there was something wrong, not with Bellatrix, with her. She felt as if something else was making her continue, was putting her in control of Bella, putting her into a place of power. A place she didn't want to be. Yet the thing inside her was growing angry at her delay, the yearning for her to continue with Bellatrix was becoming overpowering, and she could feel a slight burn building inside her hips, and she didn't like it.

"What... What's wrong!?" An arm wrapped around Hermione quickly, pulling her from her trance. "Why did you stop? Are you alright?" Bellatrix looked at the young brunette still perched on top of her hips and glanced at Hermione's arm that was clutching her waist as if in pain.

"Fine." She replied sternly, the burning increasing still.

"You don't look it." Bella snapped, irritated by her own arousal that was still swirling through her, calling for more.

"Fine." Hermione replied again, sounding more wounded than she had hoped. "I just got...distracted." She gave the witch a reasuring smile.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, a little offended that Hermione would allow her focus to wade when she was in the pressence of a once - if not still- great witch. A coy smile began to kink at the corners of her ruby lips and she began to shift their postion together, so Hermione was no longer straddling her, instead, Bellatrix now lay firmly between the young witches thighs.

"In that case then..."Bellatrix ran her hands firmly down the brunettes body, and gently traced the outline of Hermione's pants, "allow me to take your mind off those things."

Hermione let out an airy gasp and she felt waves of energy pass from the woman's hands. She felt fingers gently pull down her laced pants. 'Why did I have to wear thoughs pants today!?' Her cheeks flushed pink, but there was it no time to think about that. The burning sensation in her abdomen was subsiding rapidly. Matched only by the electric pulses surging through her, caused by Bellatrix finding her moist centre and applying pressure with ever increasing ferocity.

"Let's see just how easy you are little witch..." Bellatrix teased. Taking one hand up to Hermiones smooth breast and began caressing the hard nipple with her fingers, occasionally giving it a slight tug, while putting more pressure on the circulating motion of her other hand that occupied Hermione's ever moistening clit.

Hermione could feel the heat inside her build, with every stroke of the older woman's hands over her, an intense pleasure began to build in waves. Her thighs began to shake and twitch, if she had been standing she was certain she would've collapsed to the floor.

Hermione could hear exasperated breaths fall from her lips, yet there was little control she had left over her bodies reaction. The pleasurable waves were still bubbling through her, emulating from Bellatrixes fingers now pulsing perfectly I time with her bodies steady rocking motions.

"I'm...i..." The words just wouldn't come to her. She heard Bellatrix let out a dark chuckle and the vibrations of the woman's body between her thighs only rippled and excentuated the pleasure that was close to climax.

Bellatrix felt as Hermione arched her back and saw the girls body tense as she gripped the bed sheets. This was easy she thought, and she loved it. Circulating the young witches hard moist nub more vigorously than ever before she heard Hermione gasp, "Bella...I ...I..."

Before the brunettes body seemed to release itself and the girls body relaxed slowly beneath her. Bellatrix gently removed her hands from their positions and let herself chuckle again as she lay on-top of the girls body, resting her head across Hermione's hips.

"I think were going to need to work of your control there little witch." Yet Hermione's only response for the next five minutes was gasping breaths. But Bellatrix enjoyed the rise and fall of the brunettes body beneath her. It was calming and for a brief moment a strange thought occurred to her, "this could be my new favourite place" and again, she smiled to herself.

And there my wonderful readers is where I leave this chapter and go and bury myself in a deep dark pit where I wish to remain forever aha!

I hope you enjoyed it and I honestly cannot thank you enough for sticking with me during this "break". Next chapter shall be released next week - big promise!

Also would love a beta...just putting that out there :')


End file.
